Come out and Play, Huey
by Turtlerose555
Summary: When Huey begins to have feelings for Caesar, he starts questioning the possibility of being gay. But coming out has its challenges. Saying the words "I'm gay" is easy. How everyone reacts is a different story. Chapter Fourteen posted! Read&Review!
1. OneOneOne

**~OneOneOne~**

The city of Woodcrest. It is here that the most calmest residents lived. Add Huey, Riley, Granddad, Jazmine, Caesar, Cindy, Amy, and Christian to the equation, and you got the loudest city in Main. Add Mayor Wuncler, Ed, Gin, and Thugnificent, and now you have the final solution: The Boondocks. Huey Freeman, who was currently 13, was reading the newspaper, while his best friend, Jazmine set next to him, picking at the grass. The duo sat against the Oak tree, on the highest hill in the park, on the side that overlooked the city. It was always their spot. Their special spot. No one would ever take this spot away from them.  
>Jazmine Dubois, who was also 13, was infatuated with her best friend, Huey. She also happened to be extremely naïve, believing in such things as the Tooth Fairy and magic tricks. She no longer believed in Santa Claus, as Huey and Riley had battled her to the ground one time and made her realize that Jolly Old St. Nick was only a figment of her imagination, created by parents to help children be good during the winter holdays. Ever since Huey pinned down her body with his, and his hazel eyes stared deep into Jazmine's emerald green ones, she has fallen head over heals for him, and won't stop until Huey realizes his feelings for him. Unknowingly to Jazmine, Huey does not and <em>will not<em> like her.

"Huey…I'm bored," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Then go find some of _your_ friends," he said as he roughly pushed her off his shoulder, "In fact, I think here they come now."

Footsteps came trudging from the other side of the tree. In a few seconds, Riley appeared, flanked by Cindy, Christian, Amy, and Caesar. They appeared to have come back from a basketball game, and judging by the expreesion on Riley's face, Cindy seemed to have won.

"That's right, bitches, I won again!" Cindy exclaimed as she flopped down on the grass.

"That's only cuz yous cheated, man!" Riley argued back as he flopped down next to her.

"Awww, is the Young Reezey angry that he got his ass whooped by a girl?"

"No, I'm angry that I got meh ass whooped by a blonde chick who happens to be my main bitch!"

Cindy laughed hysterically, while Riley hung his head from humiliation. If he and Cindy didn't have the close friendship they had now, Riley wouldn't have felt so bad. But being only 11, the duo shouldn't have anything to complain about. Christian, Amy, and Caesar sat down on the grass, amused by Riley's loss to Cindy. Huey looked up from his newspaper, and looked at Caesar. He had huge respect for him. Not only was Caesar intellectually smart like Huey (to the point where they could have decent conversation with each other), but Caesar was also a homosexual boy. Huey was a supporter of Gays, Lesbians, and Bisexuals, so when Caesar told him and the others that he was gay, they happily accepted him, and Huey saw him in a new light…a _purple_ light, mind you…but a new light nonetheless.  
>Huey couldn't help but stare at Caesar as he ran a hand through his dreads. Caesar was a handsome boy at 13, and he attracted the girls, but due to his sexuality status, he wasn't attracted to them. In fact, he had his sights set on the gang's asian friend, Hiro Otomo. Hiro and Caesar were pretty much in love (whatever that meant), and Hiro was conforted by the fact that he wasn't the only gay guy in town. But as Huey watched Caesar, he couldn't help but feel…jealous. Jealous that this boy had found someone for him. Jealous that Caesar and Hiro were together. Jealous that Caesar had found Hiro…when he could've found… <em>Huey<em>-

"Hey, Huey, you alright man?"

Huey shook his head, and looked up. Everyone was looking at him. Even Caesar. Had he drifted off too long? Had he been staring at Caesar for a while?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Huey said as he shrugged off the awkwardness, "Just fine."

"You sure you wasn't havin' a gay moment, nigga?" Riley asked.

"Now why would you think that?" Huey said defensively.

"Because the way yous was looking Caesar, nigga, wasn't how a straight guy would look at anotha guy, nigga!"

"Well, maybe I was just looking out for him!

"Well, if you wanna look out for him so much, why don'tcha marry him?"

Blush lines formed on Huey's cheek as Riley and the rest of the gang started laughing. Huey clenched his fists, got up, and decended down the hill. He was walking for what seemed like forever, until someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Huey…"

Huey stopped walking, and turned to face Caesar. Caesar was panting, as if he had ran to catch up to him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't let Riles get to you like that. You know he's only kidding around."

"So? He should know when to stop fooling around."

"Well, I know that youre looking out for me, and I really appreciate that."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Good. Now I know that I'm not wasting my time with you."

"Oh, so now Im a waste of your time, huh?"

Caesar punched Huey playfully in the arm, and the two continued walking on in silence. As they walked, Huey couldn't help but think. Did Caesar ever think of him, Huey? Huey clenched his fists once more. He was _not_ gay. He _didn't_ like Caesar. All he was doing was looking out for him. Yeah, that's it. Looking out for him…

**My first slash story! Huey/Caesar**

**Does Huey actually have feelings for Caesar? Is this the start of something new for Huey?**

**Find out next time!**

**Read and Review!**


	2. TwoTwoTwo

**Alright, this story is a slash story, and contains gay parings. If you don't like, don't read, just as simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~TwoTwoTwo~<strong>

Four years had passed, and Huey was now 17. He was a straight A-plus student, ranked number 1 in his class, and he was also one of the star players on the football team. He had everything made out him at Woodcrest High. In fact, the rest of the gang had made it pretty good for themselves in the athletics department: Christian was on the football team with Huey, Jazmine was captain of the cheerleading squad, Riley and Cindy were the star players on the boys/girls basketball teams, and Amy and Caesar were both on the soccer team.  
>As Huey stood by his locker, searching for his history text book for U.S. World History class, he looked up and saw Caesar walking down the hall with Amy and some other people off the soccer team. Now, Huey didn't understand why, but just seeing Caesar made his day. No Lie. He didn't know what it was, but something about Caesar just made him happy inside, so much that he could do something rare for him…<em>smile<em>. He watched as Caesar bid goodbye to Amy and the others, and then he saw Caesar come his way. He quickly adjusted himself to make it look like he wasn't just staring at his friend.

"Hey, Huey! How's it hangin'?"

"Pretty good, man…you?"

"Athletics be killin' me man."

"Haha, same here."

Caesar opened his locker, which just so happened to be right next to Huey's, much to Huey's happiness, and took out his U.S. World History text book.

"How about we get to class before Dr. Hatcher gets on our asses for being late again, shall we?"

Huey chuckled. The last time they were late for history class, Dr. Hatcher went off on them. Despite his love for sports and kids, Dr. Hatcher didn't like kids being late to his class, and he had no sympathy for the ones who had Athletics before his class. They shut their locker doors, and walked together to class.

**~XXXX~**

Dr. Hatcher's History class was taught by the great D. Gregory Hatcher himself. Hatcher was the head coach of the whole Athletics department, and he also coached football and soccer. Half of Huey and Caesar's class was made up of athletes. Dr. Hatcher could make a reference to history with sports, and the whole class would understand, especially the athletes. Dr. Hatcher was one of the greatest teachers in the school. He could make the class laugh their asses off, and they'd still come out of the class with knowledge in their brains.  
>Huey and Caesar made their way to their corner in the back of the room by the window. The four seats that made a square were their spots. Caesar sat in the one in the very corner, and Huey sat in the seat in front of him. The seat right next to Huey was for Christian, and the other one next to Caesar was, much to Huey's dismay, for Hiro, Caesar's boyfriend. Hiro was also in soccer with Caesar and Amy, so Caesar saw a lot of him. Why he didn't walk out with Caesar and Huey to class, Huey didn't know, nor did he care; the less he saw of Hiro, the better. When the clock showed that the students only had 1 minute before the bell, Christian and Hiro waltzed into the already full class, and made their way to their seats in the back next to Huey and Caesar.<p>

"There y'all are," Caesar said as the two came back, "I was wondering what took y'all so long."

"Sorry, man," Hiro said as he kissed Caesar on the cheek before sitting down, "But Coach Jones was talkin to me and Christian."

"What about?"

"Dunno," Christian said, "But it was something about needing to step up our A-game."

"Well, I don't blame him," Huey started up, "I gotta admit, you two were slacking today. "

Christian snickered, "Well, that's what happens when you party and get wasted all weekend, only to have to go to school on Monday."

"Ain't that the truth," Hiro agreed, and he and Christian punched knuckles.

Huey only sighed and ignored the remark; no sense in teaching someone that doesn't want to be taught. Dr. Hatcher finally entered the room, and set his stuff down on the desk before looking at the class.

"Alright class. I'm not feeling too well, so today you will watch a video over the Presidency of John F. Kennedy, take notes, and then a quiz after the video is over."

He put in the video, turned off the lights, and sat at his desk grading papers. The only light that shone through was from the window. The one thing that the students liked most about Hatcher was that he didn't care what they did when they watched a video, so long as they passed the quiz afterwards. As soon as the video started, people went to sit by their friends to talk, they did homework from another class, or they slept. Huey already knew the material from video, so he turned to talk to Christian, but Christian was already fast asleep, trying to recover from his hangover (what Christian was doing getting drunk on a Sunday, Huey didn't want to find out). So, he turned to talk to Caesar and Hiro, but the sight at what they were doing shocked Huey.  
>Caesar and Hiro were kissing…no…<em>making out<em>. Their tongues wrestled with each other, as Caesar touched Hiro's face, and Hiro rubbed around Caesar's package. No one noticed them back there. Hell, they could have sex back there, and still, no one would notice. Huey turned around, his ego hurting a bit, and took out his Spanish homework from his backpack. He'd rather struggle with a foreign language than seeing two guys, who shouldn't even be together, in a make out session.

**~XXXX~**

At the bell, Huey rushed out of the History room, and went directly to the lunch room, leaving Christian, Hiro, and Caesar behind in the crowd. It wasn't because he was hungry, though. Nope, he had to get away from Caesar and Hiro. He had had enough of them making out and hearing moaning noises behind him. And yet, he couldn't help but be a bit angered by it. He had a bad vibe against Hiro, he didn't know why, but there was something about Hiro that made Huey just want to hurt him. He settled down at the gang's usual circle table, then went to find food. When he came out of the line, he has two slices of pepperoni pizza, a breadstick, and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. He sat down at the table, and began eating while waiting for his friends to come.

"Huey!"

_Wrong Person…_

Huey reluctantly turned around to face Caesar coming out of the line towards him, his tray loaded with pasta alfredo. He sat down, and Huey turned away from him. He didn't want to face his friend.

"Yo, man, you left class real quick. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine…" _No I'm not…_

"Hmmm…I guess you were hungry, huh?"

"Yeah…I guess I was…" _ This food could rot in Hell for all I care._

"Haha. Us athletes have to eat, don't we?"

"Looks like we do…" _I'd rather starve than eat this trash they call "food"…_

"There y'all are!"

Huey and Caesar turned around to face Jazmine, Cindy, Riley, and Amy making their way towards them. They sat down and started pigging out over their food. Riley just pushed his food around his tray, looking very upset about something.

"Riley? What's wrong?" Caesar asked.

Riley muttered something unheard, so Caesar looked at Cindy for translation.

"He's upset because our coach, Coach Hemling, told him that he's failing History with a 46, and if he doesn't pass this test that coming up in the next two weeks, he won't be able to go on the basketball tournament trip with the rest of the team."

Riley grumbled a sad sigh of agreement. Huey only shrugged. After all, that's what Riley gets for goofing off so much.

"Hey," Caesar piped up, "I can help you study!"

"Really, Caesar?" Riley asked believingly.

"Sure thing, Riles! After all, History is my strong suit!"

Riley got up from his seat and ran to hug Caesar. "Oh, thanks, nigga! Yous really knows how to make a nigga cry! I love you man, no homo!"

"I'll come over every day to help you man! I don't wanna see the boys basketball team lose because their best man failed a class!"

Huey tensed up in his seat. Caesar will be coming over to the Freeman house? _Every day?_ Huey didn't think he could handle seeing Caesar in his house for so long at hours at a time. He suddenly got up from the table and walked off.

"Huey!" Jazmine called after him, "Where are you going?"

"Uhh, I'm…uh…going to the bathroom!"

He ran off, and kept running until he came to a stop in the bathroom. He went into a stall, and pulled down his pants before breathing out a huge sigh of relief. It wasn't that he had to pee. His package was a huge bulge and was ready to explode, but being exposed to fresh air had calmed it down. After it had settled, Huey pulled up his pants. He leaned back against the door, and heaved out a heavy sigh.

_I am not gay…I am NOT gay…I am not GAY…I AM NOT GAY!_

After telling himself that, he let out a grunt of confidence, and walked out the bathroom.

**~XXXX~**

The Soccer team had practice that day after school, and so Caesar and Amy had to stay after for soccer. They were already tired from the day they had. But on the bright side, Caesar got to see Hiro at practice. Just the thought of seeing Hiro made him smile. Hiro was practically the love of his life, and nothing would change that, absolutely nothing. The practice was going pretty good; Caesar thought he was doing better than he had done that morning, and even Hiro had recovered big time from his hangover and was playing like a true player. Both the boys and girls soccer team had a game on Saturday, and they needed to practice, practice, practice.  
>At the end of practice, the team went into the locker room to take a shower and get dressed. Hiro caught up with Caesar as he finished getting dressed, and slapped him on the butt.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?"

"That's for being almost naked and showing your package in the locker room."

Caesar punched him in the stomach, and the duo laughed, then shared a kiss. They picked up their athletics bag and their regular backpacks before leaving the locker room. Amy caught up with them, and they continued their walk.

"Hey, you guys?" Hiro piped up.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if it's me or what….but I think Huey hates me…."

"Oh, common Hiro!" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, man," Caesar agreed, "Why would you think that?"

"I dunno….there's just something that's telling me that he doesn't like me for some reason…"

"Now, Hiro," Caesar started, "Don't ever think that about Huey. I mean, we all know he hates us all equally, but he doesn't normally _hate_ hate people unless they give him a reason to."

"And have you given him a reason to?" Amy asked.

"Well…no…"

"Then he doesn't hate you more than normal!"

"Yeah," Caesar agreed, "He's just acting his natural, Huey Freeman self."

"Oh! I feel so much better now! Hey, are y'all still coming over to my house?"

"I am!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry, man, I can't," Caesar apologized, "I gotta go over to the Freemans and tutor Riley…"

"Oh yeah," Hiro remembered, "Well, I guess I'll text you later?"

"I'll be waiting for that text," Caesar said.

"Alright then, later cousin!" Amy said.

"See you, guys!"

He hugged Amy, then he hugged and kissed Hiro. As the two of them walked off to Hiro's house, Caesar went for the Freeman residence. A young Freeman teen needed his help to pass a History class.

**Huey's jealous of Caesar's relationship with Hiro!**

**And what is it about Hiro does Huey not like?**

**Will Caesar be able to help Riley pass his History class?**

**All that and more in the next update!**

**Read and Review!**


	3. ThreeThreeThree

**This story contains slash pairings. If you are against or dislike gay parings, then don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ThreeThreeThree~<strong>

Caesar rang the door to the Freeman house a couple of times, and then stood there waiting on the stoop. He heard yelling coming from inside, mainly from Riley and Granddad having a scream-off, and he couldn't help but laugh. Riley and Granddad were always getting in arguments with each other, which always resulted in Granddad whacking Riley on his ass with the belt. As if right on cue, Riley hollered out as Granddad whacked him repeatedly on his ass with the belt.

"AYE GRANDDAD! YOU AIN'T GOTTA WHACK A NIGGA LIKE THAT MAN!"

"I…DON'T…CARE…BOY...YOU…DON'T…TALK…TO…YOUR…GRANDDAD…LIKE…THAT…BOY...NOW…GO…OPEN…THE…DOOR…AND…STOP…ACTING…LIKE…A…JACKASS!"

Granddad yelled out every word while pausing in between whoopings. Finally, Riley ran down the stairs, sniffling as he went to go open the door.

"Damn, Granddad! Always tryna beat down on a nigga," Riley sniffled under his breath.

He opened the door, and to his surprise, found Caesar standing on the stoop.

"Aye, nigga! Whatchu doin here?"

"I'm here to tutor you, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Well, come on in, nigga! Make yourself at home!"

Caesar came inside and closed the door behind him. He settled his stuff on the couch in the kitchen, while Riley ran upstairs to get his History work. Caesar went into the kitchen to grab a drink and a bite to eat, then settled down in the chair by the table. More mumbling came from up the stairs, and Granddad then descended down the stairs.

"Aye, Michael! You looking for Huey?"

"Naw, man. Unfortunately, I'm here to tutor Riley."

"Ooh, I heard about that. But it serves the damn boy right for partyin' and not studyin'!"

"True, true. But think about it, Mr. Freeman: If I tutor him, and he passes his test he has in the next two weeks, he'll go on the basketball tournament trip with the rest of team, and you'll go a whole weekend without Riley."

"Wait a minute…one weekend? _No Riley?_"

"Yuh-huh."

Granddad clapped Caesar on the back. "Happy studying, then!" he exclaimed, then he walked off with a bounce in his step, and whistled as he jogged back up the stairs. Riley passed him on the way down with his World History textbook, and slapped it on the table.

"Aiight, nigga, let's get this studyin' goin on," he said as he pulled out a chair and sat in it. Caesar settled down, and they got to studying. Caesar started from chapter 1, which was back in 10,000 B.C., and he started going over stuff with Riley, to which Riley remembered, strangely enough, _correctly!_

_I guess he really wants to go on this basketball tournament,_ Caesar thought to himself as he explained how the first people worked to Riley. They went at it for about 15 minutes before someone came down the stairs. This time, it was Huey. As he came down the stairs, he looked up and saw Caesar standing over Riley, explaining something to him. Huey froze on the 3rd to bottom step, and his whole body tensed up. _The fuck? What the hell is Caesar doing here?_ _Was today the day when he would start coming over here for Riley?_ He thought to himself as he finally unfroze himself and went into the kitchen looking for something to drink.

"Hey, Hues," Caesar greeted.

_Damn it._ "Uh, hey, Caesar," Huey reluctantly greeted back.

"Aye, Huey! Getcho ass out dis kitchen so Caesar can get back to tutorin' me, man!"

"Now, how can I possibly be bothering you? I just walked in here 5 seconds ago!"

"Whateva, nigga! Don'tchu gots some studying to do?"

"Well, you see, last time I checked, my ass wasn't failing a class miserably!"

He grabbed his drink and walked into the living room, knowing that he had won this battle, yet the war has yet to be over between the two of them. He settled down on the couch, turned on the tv, and changed the channel to CNN. Caesar started laughing when he heard the CNN reporter go, "And in other news, 5 people were killed in a bombing in Iraq…"

"What's so funny, Caesar?" Huey asked as he turned to face him.

He looked up, and stared at Huey as he chuckled. "It's funny. The first channel you turn to is CNN."

"How is that funny?"

"I dunno, man, it just is. I mean, your personality is funny to me."

"My personality is funny to you?"

"Yeah, man, it is. You got that unique personality that no one else has, and it really defines you. Your personality could jump out at me in the middle of the street, and I can go 'Yep, that's definitely a Huey Freeman right there!'"

"Woah…really?"

"Yeah. And that's I like about you the most, man. You have a special personality, and no one will ever have it but you. It really is you."

He turned back, and continued tutoring Riley. Huey turned back, but instead of looking at the tv, he lowered his head and stared at the drink in his hand as a small smile creeped upon his face.

He had never blushed so hard in his life like he had right now.

**~XXXX~**

Amy and Hiro chilled around the living room at Hiro's house, and did their homework. Mr. Otomo came down into the room, and stood over the pair, hands on his hips.

"Komikku! What did I tell you about bringing this…this…this…_thing_…In my house?"

"She's not a _thing_, dad, she's my friend."

"Oh right, sure…sure…However, she is associated with _that_ _boy_!"

"She can't help it if she's his younger cousin!"

"No, she can't. But _you_ can help it with not associating with that trashy boy!"

"Dad, I'm going to keep _associating_ with him, whether you like it or not!"

"Hmph! One of these days, boy, you _will_ regret your choice in lifestyle!"

Without waiting for another comeback from his son, Mr. Otomo angrily left the room, his head up in smoke. Amy scooted closer and put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Is it always like this?"

"Every…single…_fucking_…time…"

"I'm so sorry…"

She buried her head into his shoulder, and he, in turn, rested his head upon hers. Mr. Otomo was a strict Chinese man, and he really high expectations of his son, Hiro, mainly because Hiro was the oldest child and the only boy (Hiro had a 6-year-old sister named Diane). Mr. Otomo wanted his kids to marry nice people and produce healthy offspring, preferably boys, to carry on the family name. But _only_ Asians. He didn't want his children falling for any race _but_ Asians. But what caused the pain that Hiro faces every day was this: Mr. Otomo was _strictly and dangerously against_ the Gay, Lesbian, and Bisexual world. He absolutely hated any person who wasn't heterosexual. So, imagine what happened when Hiro came out and confessed that he was gay, or when Hiro told him that he was seeing Caesar.

"I really think your dad is being unfair though…"

"I can't really blame him. After all, he is Chinese. I'm used to it, though. It hurts, but hey, I'm alive, ain't I?"

"How was it when you first told him?"

"Honestly, all hell broke loose when I told him. He got so mad, that he literally kicked me out on the house, and made me live on the streets."

"No! He didn't! How old were you?"

"I was almost 13 at the time. I wandered on the street for about two days before Caesar walked along the street on day and found me. He and his family took me in, and made sure I was warm, had food and fresh clothes, and kept me safe off the streets. It was during that time that Caesar confessed to me that he was gay, too, and after a while, he confessed his feelings for me and we shared our first kiss."

"Awww! See, Caesar is a caring guy!"

"Haha, yeah, he is. After about a month, my dad finally let me come home. My mom was the one who convinced him that it was alright for me to be gay. She accepted my gayness with open arms and understanding."

"Your mom was a nice woman, Hirokun."

"Yeah, she was. It's times like these I wish she was here…I really miss her…"

Mrs. Otomo had passed away about 3 years ago after losing a 10-year battle with Breast Cancer. She had completely accepted the fact that her only son was gay, and she wasn't upset one bit. Now, Hiro feared losing his sister Diane to cancer or any other way; Cancer didn't run in the family, so it was a huge shocker when the doctors told Mrs. Otomo that she had fallen prey to it.

"I know you do, Hiro, I know you do," Amy whispered as she put her arms around him. Right now, Hiro needed someone to comfort him. A motherly figure. And Amy would be the one to give it to him.

**~XXXX~**

Cindy was surfing through the channels on the tv in Jazmine's room. Jazmine sat on her bed, and looked out her bedroom window; she had a perfect view of the Freeman house. She let out a sigh, and turned and faced Cindy.

"Hey, Cindy? What do you think Huey's doing right now?"

"Well, if I cared, and I really don't, I'd say he's doing something boring while my man, Reezey, is getting his ass tutored by Caesar."

"Oh…"

She let out another sigh. Cindy, this time hearing it, turned off the tv, and faced Jazmine.

"Aiight, Jazzy, spill it. The hell's wrong witchu?"

"It's nothing, Cindy. I just want Huey to like me…the way _I_ like him."

"Guurrlll, get a hold on yourself! You a 17-year-old Junior in high school and you actin' like you 12! It's just Huey!"

"I know, I know. But Huey's the most wonderful person in the whole world!"

"Jazzy, we gonna find you a new man, aiight? Not only will you love this guy, but you can overcome your obsession with Huey as a bonus!"

"I dunno, Cindy," Jazmine replied back, and went to the window and leaned on the window sill. "All I want right now is Huey to like me back."

She sighed as she looked out the window to the Freeman house. Getting Huey to like her was a problem she wanted to overcome, ending with the two of them getting together.

**~XXXX~**

Huey had his own problems to worry about.

Caesar was still here, tutoring Riley, and Huey was still on the couch, this time watching a documentary over the Civil rights. Caesar and Riley were by the table, with Caesar explaining a point, and Riley listening tentiavely, jotting down notes as Caesar spoke.

"And that's it, Riles. Nothing to it! So, you think you'll pass that test with my help?"

"Sure, thang, nigga," Riley exclaimed as he punched Caesar's knuckles. "And thanks for coming here, nigga!"

"No prob, Riley," Caesar replied. He then packed up his books, and went over to sit next to Huey, much to his dismay.

"And how is Mr. Revolutionist doing?" Caesar asked jokingly, completely unaware of the blush that was forming on Huey's face.

"Ha ha," Huey replied sarcastically. "Way to poke fun at me."

"Aww, come off it, Hues! You know I'm only kidding!"

A strange emotion swelled up inside of Huey, but he couldn't decipher what it was, yet it was really bothering him. "Yeah, whatever."

"Fine then, Grumpy Pants. How 'bout you get off your serious ass and pass the Playstation controllers? I have yet to beat you in Mortal Kombat!"

"Fine then, dude. You asked for it."

Huey got off the couch, grabbed the Playstation controllers, and passed one to Caesar. He turned on the Playstation, put in Mortal Kombat, and sat back on the couch next to Caesar.

"You ready to get your ass whooped _again_, Michael?"

"Not this time, Freeman, not this time!"

They chose their characters in the game, and soon, the living room was filled with sounds of fighting.

**~XXXX~**

**D'awww! Caesar made Huey blush! And Hiro has a hard life with being a Homosexual in a Chinese household!**

**Does Huey really like Caesar? Or is it just a phase he's going through?**

**Will Hiro's life ever get easier for him?**

**Will Cindy find Jazmine a new for her to like?**

**All this and more on the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	4. FourFourFour

**This story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Easy does it.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FourFourFour~<strong>

And that's how it went. Every day, Caesar came over to the Freeman house to tutor Riley, and Huey would be there dumbfounded, unaware of how to deal with this situation of his best friend in the house all the time like this. Normally, he wouldn't have minded if it was someone else, but for some reason, Caesar's presence bothered him, and he didn't know whether or not it was a good thing. A week had passed by, and Riley was psyched out as his test was in another week, and he was ready for it.

"Don't get too cocky now, Riles," Caesar warned, "You still have another week to get through this. And with my help, you can get through this and pass this test."

"I _will_ pass this test, nigga," Riley retorted, "I will!" And he stomped off with Cindy to Athletics class.

"I swear," Caesar sighed as he grabbed the rest of his stuff from the lunch table, "That boy done forgot who's helping him. Ehh, at least I'm helping Huey and Mr. Freeman by taking Riley off their hands for a weekend."

He walked on, his head clouded in thoughts. He had tutoring with Riley on his mind, along with Hiro, then Amy, and last but not least…Huey.

_Speaking of Huey…_

Caesar had looked up, and spotted Huey hurrying his way down the hall, coming in his direction.

"Hey, Hues!"

But if Huey had heard him or not, he didn't respond. Instead, he continued his way down the hall in a rush.

_Maybe he has a lot on his mind…_ Caesar thought. He couldn't blame Huey. He, himself, had a lot on his mind. Like, why didn't Hiro return any of his text messages all week? Or answer the damn phone for that matter? As Caesar walked to his final class, English, he couldn't help but wonder if Hiro was alright, and that he didn't have a lot on his mind as well.

**~XXXX~**

Jazmine and the cheerleaders were practicing that day. She pushed them extra hard as they needed to cheer more; the last game, they were just plain _pathetic_! They did their athletic stuff (running laps, sit ups, pushups, etc.) then moved straight on to the cheering. For Cheerleaders, they were pretty athletic. What? Cheerleaders can't be athletic, too? Jazmine sure changed that! Then again, she and half the team used to do Track and Field back in middle school.

"Common, girls! I know you can cheer better than that!" she yelled at them.

They worked their cheerleading asses off. After they had finished practicing, they cooled down for a break. They were wearing cheerleading shirts and spandex shorts, and the shorts really showed off their legs and butt. As they cooled down, Jazmine turned towards the doors of the gym, and noticed that a handsome black teen boy stood there watching them. Correction: watching _her_! She got up and walked to the door, her former naïve nature taking control of her again.

"Hi there," she greeted.

"Why, hello you," he greeted back flirtatiously.

Jazmine didn't know what, but something about this boy's voice made her blush. "Umm, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Cairo. Cairo Simmons."

He extended his hand, and Jazmine extended hers. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her blush even more. "Cairo, huh? Wait, why does that sound familiar?"

"You know your friend, Huey? I'm his ex-best friend from back home in Chicago."

Jazmine gasped and snatched her hand from his grasp. _Cairo_? What the hell was he doing here? "Um, forgive me for asking, but, _what the hell are you doing here?_"

"Is…there an issue?"

"I'll say! You really hurt Huey! Not to mention that you also broke his nose! Why are you here now, if you and Huey aren't a crew anymore? I doubt he'll ever forgive you, much less want to see you!"

"Relax, Jazzy-"

"That's _Jazmine_ to you, you evil little snake!"

"Ooh, _feisty_ much? Haha, just how I like 'em."

Jazmine then blew a fuse at the last remark, and bitch slapped Cairo right across his face, leaving a shiny red mark across his pale face. Cairo recovered, and rubbed the place where Jazmine had smacked him.

"OUCH! The hell was that for?"

"You know what it was for!"

"Jazmine, let me explain-"

"Jazmine, come on!" one of the girls called out, "Break time's up! Let's get back to practicing!"

The girls got up from the benches, and formed a circle, ready to start up again. Jazmine turned to look at Cairo. "Look, I don't give a damn about why you're here, but if you as so much as cause any trouble for Huey, you're gonna get it…from me!"

Without waiting for a reply from him, Jazmine stormed away towards her girls, leaving Cairo at the door to watch them, the mark on his face turning redder by the second.

**~XXXX~**

Huey was in a rush. There was only one place he could go at the moment. He needed some help. Or at least, some advice. He regretted not greeting Caesar back at school when Caesar had said hi to him earlier that day. He had had a lot on his mind, and he needed to get some things off of his chest before he went insane. He finally reached his destination, and rang the doorbell.

After a few minutes, a Mexican maid opened the door. "Ah, Mister Huey! Master Ed is waiting upstairs for you in his office." Huey thanked her and went inside.

He walked around, the mansion giving him that huge house feeling. It felt nice to have that feeling, as his and Riley's past life in Chicago had prevented that from happening. He walked up the golden spiral stairs up to the second floor, and then walked the straightaway towards the library. Huey stood in front of the opening of the double doors and looked inside at the two people that could possibly help him.

"Ed? Gin?"

"Huey, there you are," Ed greeted, "We were waiting for you!"

"Yeah, nigga," Gin added, slightly grumpy, "Don' ever keep a person waiting, ya hear?"

"I hear ya…"

"Anyways, whatchu come here for?"

"Well, I have a problem, but I don't know how to deal with it, and I was hoping you guys could help me…"

"Depends on the problem," Ed replied, "Whatchu need?"

Huey settled himself down in one of the plush armchairs in front of the coffee table. "Well lately, for the past few years, I've been feeling a bit…_different_…"

"Different…how?"

"Different like…sexually…"

"Huey, I think I know what you're getting at."

"You do?"

"Yeah, fortunately, I do. And I'm here to help you get through this situation."

Ed got up from the chair behind the desk, and walked towards the chair next to Huey and took a seat. Huey took a sigh of relief. It was a good thing he had came to Ed and Gin to deal with it. The two of them were gay, and they loved each other. They were the best people to come to when dealing with a crisis like this.

"Alright, Hues," Ed started up, "When did you first start experiencing a hitch in your sexuality?"

"About a few years ago, when I started looking out more for Caesar."

"And I take it that Caesar's the hitch?"

"That's correct."

"Interesting. Now, before I jump to conclusions, have you felt that you're more attracted to the female or male sex?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"Well, go now and find out, and come back when you're sure."

Huey got up and punched knuckles with Ed. "Alright then, and thanks for the help guys," Huey said as he bid them goodbye and left the mansion. As he walked home, he couldn't help but wonder: Was he gay? Honestly and truly _gay_?

_I am not gay…I AM NOT GAY…Oh my God…Am I gay?_

**~XXXX~**

Hiro sat alone outside on the steps of his house. He had just had a scream-off match with his father, Mr. Otomo, which resulted in feelings being hurt, and Hiro receiving a black eye. He buried his head into his knees as he sat there, thinking things through. Mr. Otomo honestly and truly disliked him. How was that possible? As he thought about it, his eyes clouded up with tears. The front door then opened, and his little sister, Diane, joined him. Her face and eyes were red from crying; she had witnessed the argument between her dad and brother. She hugged her teddy bear close to her body as she looked at Hiro with sad eyes.

"He was really being unfair, Hirokkun."

"Yeah, he really was…"

"He shouldn't have hit you like that…"

"It's alright, Di…"

"No, it's not, Hiro!"

"I'm used to it, Di, it's ok."

"No it's not! You're just standing there and letting daddy hurt you! And what do you do, huh? Nothing!"

"Di…"

"I may only be 6 years old, but I'm not stupid, Hiro!"

"But-"

"I know how much pain you feel, and I'm not talking about when daddy hits you! You're my brother! Why don't you do something about it-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T DI, ALRIGHT? I FUCKING CAN'T!"

His sudden outburst frightened Diane, but he didn't care; she just had to see the truth. "What do you want me to do, fight back? That's only gonna get me kicked out onto the street! Dad has no mercy for me at the moment, and even if I do something, where's that gonna land me? Huh, Di? I don't wanna end up on the streets again, alright?"

She started to cry, but she nodded, "Okay…I get it…I understand…"

She buried her head into his arm, and he rested his head on hers, and they sat there together, wondering…waiting…and hoping…

**~XXXX~**

**Huey's about to see if his worst fears have been confirmed! Hiro's not having such a good life...And Cairo's back? Who the hell?**

**What's Cairo doing here, and is he after something? Or someone?**

**Will Hiro's life get easier for him?**

**And will Huey's question finally be answered? Will it be the answer he wants?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	5. FiveFiveFive

**This story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FiveFiveFive~<strong>

Christian and Amy walked down the street, hand in hand, towards Caesar's house. Christian wanted to drop her off safely before he headed back to his house for family dinner. Amy didn't mind, but she wished Christian would stop being so protective of her; it's not like some meteor would crash down upon her and kill her. After what seemed like a while, they reached Caesar's house, and stopped on the porch.

"Have a good time, Ames. And say hi to your cousin for me."

"Alright, I will. See ya. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ames."

They locked lips for a few seconds before separating. Christian hugged her goodbye and walked backed to his house. Amy rang the doorbell multiple times, and after a few minutes, Caesar opened the door and beckoned her inside.

"Hey, Ames," Caesar greeted as he hugged his younger cousin, "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. You?"

"Not so hot…I got a lot of things on my mind right now…"

He walked over towards the couch and collapsed on it, covering his head with his hands. Amy sat down next to him.

"What's up?"

"I dunno…it's Hiro…."

"What about him?"

"Lately, he hasn't returned any of my calls, or answered any of my texts. I dunno what's up with him…"

"It'll be alright, Mikey…"

"I hope so…I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to him…"

Just then, the doorbell rang once more. Amy got up from the couch to answer it. But when she answered the door, she almost screamed. Hiro was standing at the door, sporting a black eye, and blood running down his face from a gash on his head.

"Hiro! What happened to you?"

"Can I come in? Please?"

"Did you really have to ask that?" Amy replied as she grabbed Hiro's hand and pulled him inside. She shoved him down on the couch, and immediately began inspecting his face. Caesar jumped up off the couch, and ran to find the first-aid kit his parents had in their bathroom. Hiro winced as Amy pushed her fingers around his black eye and gash. Caesar returned quickly with the first-aid, and the duo proceeded to dab alcohol on Hiro's face and wounds.

"The hell happened to you, Hiro?" Caesar asked, his voice loaded with concern.

"Just…problems at home," Hiro replied as he continued to wince from the pain from the alcohol.

"No…Hirokkun! _Please_ tell me you didn't get into another fight with your dad!" Amy cried out.

"I'm afraid so, Ames…" Hiro said sadly.

Amy started to cry, and Caesar put his arms around Hiro. The three of them sat there, each silently crying. Things couldn't possibly get any worse…could they?

**~XXXX~**

Huey was lying down on his bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his mind like people trying to escape from a shootout. There couldn't be any way that he was gay. Just couldn't be! He thought about what Ed had told him. Was he attracted more to the male sex or the female? He thought about it.

There was Jazmine, Cindy, and Amy. If he had to pick any girl, it would be one of them three. They were, by far, the prettiest girls at Woodcrest High, and anyone would be lucky to have them as girlfriends. But then, he thought about the guys on his Football team, and how good they looked on the field when they tackled each other. And how they gripped each other's thighs when they fell to the ground, and-

_NO! Just no,_ Huey told himself, _Not that! ANYTHING but that!_

But even as he said it to himself, he can't help but think about the guys on the team, and how their muscles bulged out of their tights….He shook his mind violently, and forced himself to think about Jazmine, Cindy, and Amy again. But now, he didn't find them attractive. They were just simply girls who simply existed in his life, only as friends.

His mind then wondered back to Caesar, and how he was with Hiro. It made him jealous. Caesar should be with him, not Hiro. Riley then came walking in the room with his friend, Danny, Caesar's younger brother. They had just come back from playing basketball in the park, wearing only shorts and shoes….no shirts. Huey instantly took notice of their six-pack abs, and how they stood out on their bodies, their muscular biceps bulging, just waiting to be stroked….

"AHHHH!" Huey screamed out, startling Riley and Danny in the process.

"Aye, Nigga!" Riley exclaimed as he dropped the ball and covered his hands with his ears, "Whatchu do that for?"

"Sorry…had a…bad dream…"

In a cold sweat, he jumped off the bed and raced out the room. Danny and Riley stared after him in confusion.

"What's his problem?" Danny asked.

"Who cares?" Riley replied as he threw the ball down on the ground and went to find his iPod, "But I think you should listen to dis new song by Thugnificent, man!"

Huey ran to the kitchen and stopped, his breath shallow and his face dripping with sweat. How could he think of them like that? Sure, Danny looked like Caesar…but _Riley_? He thought of _Riley_ like that? His own _brother_? Huey went to the cabinet, grabbed a glass, and went to pour himself some water. The coolness of the water as it hit the back of his throat was enough to calm him down. He need some air…some fresh air…no. What he _needed_ was to know if his worst fears had been confirmed…

**~XXXX~**

Jazmine got out of the shower, dried off, wrapped the towel around her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had gone frizzy again, but she didn't feel the energy to take up all that time just to straighten it again. So, she tied them back into two afro puffs, which she hadn't had like that since the 7th grade, and she had to admit, she missed her hair that way; it brought back the inner child in her out on her physical features as a way of saying that she can still reconnect with her childhood.

As she wiped her face, she couldn't help but think of her encounter the other day with Cairo, Huey's ex-best friend. Why the hell was he there? What did he want? No doubt that he wanted to start up trouble again for Huey. Jazmine will not stand by and watch her closest friend and love get hurt once again by someone who he once considered a friend. There was just no way. Jazmine sat on her bed, and tended to her nails, applying a fresh coating of white nail polish along the edges of her toenails. She then did the same to her fingernails.

But at the same time, she couldn't help but think about how Caesar looked; in fact, she had to admit that Caesar had looked….well…_cute!_ His boyish charm and his smile had been enough to sweep Jazmine off her feet, that is, had she not been furious for his sudden appearance. What were his intentions? She should probably check that out before even trying to flirt with him…

_Woah….Flirting?_

She shook her head. There was _no _way that she could possibly even fall for him. This was just infatuation. A mere crush. She would get over it soon, and then be able to focus on kicking his ass. Yeah, that's it, kicking his ass. She smiled evilly to herself as she thought about the excruciating pain she'll cause to him.

And yet, as she looked at herself in the mirror once more as she applied mascara to her lashes, she thought about how he looked at her, his honey-brown eyes that lit up his face, his eyebrows that waggled and shaped all the expressions he made, and his smile….that smile….the smile that hid every single thing he wanted to say…

**~XXXX~**

Huey braced himself against the side of the Freeman house. He needed some air. He needed to breathe. _How_ could he look at Riley like that! How! He shook his head angrily. He wanted to hit someone, or something. He couldn't be gay…he _couldn't!_ It would change too much in life if he was! He slid down the side of the wall, and covered his face while groaning in frustration. Why did the world hate him so? Why? Why did it push this huge burden on him?

_Because you caused it,_ a voice inside him said, _You didn't figure out this problem earlier, so it came back and hoed you._

And hoed him it did. Because he chose to overlook this issue in the past, he was stuck in the problem now, only deeper…_much deeper_. Huey shook his head once more. And finally got up from his spot.

_I guess I'll find out tomorrow…._ He told himself, _To see if it really is true…_

But instead of going back into the house, he headed for the park, to the usual spot: The Oak tree that overlooked Woodcrest. He needed a quiet place to think and get his thoughts together…and being inside the house that had his somewhat sexy younger brother and Caesar's smoking hot younger brother in it would be of no help to him.

**~XXXX~**

**Hiro got in another fight with his dad! Huey sees Riley as sexy? And Jazzy's infatuated with Cairo? Oh snap!**

**Will Hiro be able to resolve issues with his father?**

**Is Jazmine only infatuated with Cairo? Or is there more to it than she thinks?**

**Will Huey find out for sure if he really is gay?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	6. SixSixSix

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't been on! I've been so busy with school and exams and all that I couldn't update!**

**Woah, I haven't updated this story in like...what...2 months? Damn! Well, here's this update you guys!**

**And of course, this story contains slash pairings, so if you don't like, don't read, just as simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~SixSixSix~<strong>

Riley ran down the hallways in the school. He was about to be late for athletics…_again_. He pushed kids out of the way, trying to get to the gyms. If he was late one more time, Coach Hemling would give him detention three times a week for a month and it would be spent running laps and doing strenuous workouts. He managed to beat the bell, and sidled in on the bench next to Cindy, the bell ringing just five seconds later.

"Well, well, Reezey," Cindy snickered softly as she whispered to Riley as he quickly slid down next to her, "You actually came at the start of class this time and not at the last ten minutes!"

"I decided dere wuz nuttin else better to do but come to class," Riley snickered back, "Besides, I actually _miss_ comin' to Athletics!"

Coach Hemling called roll for first the girls then the guys. He paused when he came to Riley's name and looked up, shocked to actually see him in the gym.

"Well, Freeman. So nice of you to actually join us today!" He said shocked. Riley held up a peace sign at him while everyone else laughed. After roll had finished called, Hemling announced that today would be a free block and that they could do whatever they pleased, as long as they didn't leave the room. Coach then left the room, and the students either went into the weight room, played some basketball, sat there and talked, or pulled out their books and studied.

Cindy and Riley found a place up high on the bleachers, pulled out their books and began to do homework. Riley needed this day; his test was tomorrow, and Caesar had been spending two whole weeks every day after school at the Freeman house to help him prep for this day. If Riley passed with at least an 80, he'd pass his History class and go on the Basketball tournament. Cindy looked over at him.

"You ready for the test, Riles?"

"I really dunno…I mean, Caesar's been helpin' me and all, but I'm afraid dat I'll forget all dis stuff and freak out on da test."

"Don't sweat it man. When has Caesar ever let you down?"

"Neva…"

"Exactly. So have trust in him. More importantly have trust in yourself"

"You right, C-Merph. Caesar's the most trusting nigga I can count on."

"Yeah, he sho' is. If he wasn't gay, I'd date him!"

"Hey now!" he exclaimed, his pride being stabbed.

"Why you getting mad? _We're_ not dating!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah, so quit your whining!"

Riley shrugged, and the duo went back to work. When she wasn't looking, Riley snuck a peek at her. Cindy's face was screwed up and her tongue stuck out as she worked. Riley silently chuckled to himself as he went back to his own work.

_She sure is cute when she's thinking…_

**~XXXX~**

Huey was paying attention to his Spanish teacher, Sra. Lopez, as she taught the class the Spanish lesson…or at least he was _trying_ to. The thing with Spanish is that there were so many rules and conjugations that it was hard to remember when and where to use them in a sentence. Huey had accepted the fact that he was _not_ bilingual; Hell, this was the only class that he never got an A in! His highest grade that he ever made in the class was an 88. He seethed with jealousy when he looked at the native-speakers in his class as they breezed through the course with no problem. It was times like these that he wished that he was born Hispanic.

Christian had a hard time keeping up in this class, too. His highest grade that he ever made was a 79, and he was glad just to be passing the class alone. This was the only class that he was forced to cheat in just to get by. As Sra. Lopez droned on, Christian turned to look at Huey.

"Que Pasa, Chico?" He whispered.

"Christian, you _know_ I don't speak Spanish. What about you? You're mixed, right? Aren't you mixed with Black and Hispanic?"

"Huey, I'm not Blexican. I'm Blazian. If this was a Chinese language glass, I'd help you here. And since you know some Kung Fu, you'd be acing that class too."

Huey had to agree on that one. If only, if only. But alas, some things weren't made to happen, like being bilingual to pass a damn class. Huey looked up at Christian and noticed how buff he looked, how his muscles stuck out of his chest and made him look fuller. Huey wanted to touch him, to feel his muscles, to gaze into his beautiful, Honey brown eyes-

"Mr. Freeman, are you alright?"

Huey shook out of his trance and looked up. Sra. Lopez and the rest of the class were looking at him with confused looks on their faces. Christian looked at him, too, although he looked a bit creeped out. _Damn it! He caught me looking!_

"Yes, Sra. Lopez, I'm fine."

"Then I hope you don't mind answering this question?"

Huey looked up at the question, and answered it, despite struggling to do so. After Sra. Lopez told him that it was the correct answer, he slumped down in his seat, relieved. As soon as the bell rang, Huey jumped up out of his seat and rushed out the class, his head in a whirl. Christian? He looked at Christian that way? Well that was it then! That was the last straw! He would have to accept the fact that he was-

"Huey! Huey! "

Huey stopped and waited for Christian to catch up before walking again. "What happened to you man? That was like the 10th time you zoned out in Spanish class. Today, alone, was four times!"

"I'm okay…"

"You sure? 'Cause lately, you've been spazzing out and acting all weird. You sure you fine?"

"I am. Honestly, I am."

"Alright then…I'll catch you later, then."

Christian then walked off to his next class, leaving Huey alone. Huey groaned in frustration. How could he think that way of Christian? As Huey walked to his English class, thoughts of Caesar suddenly began to cloud his mind. Why did he have to suffer? He was so clouded by his thoughts that he didn't notice the door to his English class was closed, nor that he was late to class. He walked straight into the closed door, blinded by his thoughts. As he fell to the ground, the teacher, Mrs. Crenshaw, looked out the door window at him.

"Please go get a tardy pass, Mr. Freeman."

Reluctantly, Huey got up and made his way to the Principal's office, angry at himself for being late. And as he did so, his head clouded with more thoughts of Caesar. He needed to talk to someone besides Ed and Gin. Someone who would understand and not judge him, but who? Who did he know well enough to talk to without judgment being involved?

_Jazmine…_

**~XXXX~**

Jazmine and Cindy sat down at the table for lunch. Cindy, almost instantly, began digging into her plate of food. Jazmine nearly just took her fork and pushed her food around the plate, obviously not hungry. There was just too much on her mind to be hungry at this time, and yet there was so much confusion. As she swirled her food around, thoughts of Golden Honey eyes invaded her mind as _his_ image came into mind…

"Jazzy, you alright, girl?"

Jazmine shook her head slightly and looked at Cindy, who sounded concerned. She noticed that her blonde friend had already finished for food and seemed ready for seconds.

"Yeah I'm fine, girl. Don't worry about me."

"Well, if you're so _fine_ and all that, why aren't you eating?"

Jazmine shrugged. "Guess I'm not all that hungry."

"Nuh-uh, that ain't it. I know when something is messing with you." Cindy pushed her empty plate away from her. "Now, talk to me."

Jazmine was reluctant, but seeing as the rest of the crew wasn't at the table yet, and that no one was eavesdropping in, Jazmine spilled her thoughts out to Cindy.

"Well, you know Cairo Simmons, right? Huey's ex-best friend?"

"Reezey told me about that heifer! He the one who turned his back on Hues and threw away their friendship?"

"Yeah, the same one."

"Oooooo! If I ever meet that bastard, Imma show him what he gets when he messes around with one of the crew! But…why you asked about him?"

"Because, last week, he suddenly appeared to watch the cheerleaders practice. He was interested in me, and it seemed like he was trying to flirt with me!"

"That no good son of a bitch! He tryna mess up your friendship with Hues!"

"But that's the thing though...He said he wanted to talk to me, because he claimed he wasn't trying to ruin mine and Huey's friendship, and that he wanted to straighten everything out."

"Don't listen to him, Jazzy! He tryna get inside your head! Don't let your naïve self come back again! You know how guys like him can take advantage of people, 'specially innocent ones like you!"

"Yeah, I know, C…but still…"

"Um, Jaz? Is he like light-skinned with really light Brown eyes and kinda slender-like?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Weeellll…" Cindy jerked her head slightly behind Jazmine, and Jazmine turned around to see what Cindy was gesturing towards. She almost had a mini heart attack when she saw that Cairo was coming towards them…towards _her_!

"Hey, Jazmine," Cairo greeted as he reached their table, "Is it okay if I can talk to you for a sec?"

"Um, sure," Jazmine said nervously, and she eyed Cindy uneasily. Cindy took this look as her cue to leave. "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can find the rest of the crew," she said as she made to leave the table. But Jazmine knew perfectly well that Cindy was not going to look for their friends, but instead standing at a distance to watch from afar, poised and ready in case she should have to intervene.

"So, uh, Cairo," Jazmine said uneasily as she tried to avoid looking at his eyes, "What brings you here?"

"Well, you never gave me a chance to talk to you…so…"

"You wanna talk now?"

"Now is cool, if you don't mind."

"Okay then…" They sat there in a awkward silence for a few minutes before Jazmine spoke again. "So…what now?"

"Well, let me start by saying that this is just one big misunderstanding."

"Really?"

"Yes. See, I just recently moved down here from Chicago, and I thought that it would be a bad experience for me. The city is pretty friendly, way better than Chicago."

"But of course. This is Woodcrest, the friendliest city out here!"

"True, but I realized that I didn't have any friends anymore, and Huey was my one true friend. But when I saw that he has his own little crew-including you and your charming friend that just left-It dawned on me how cruel I was when I gave up on our friendship…"

"You didn't want to do that, did you?"

"No, I didn't. Now, I want t regain Huey's trust and friendship, and I thought that by talking to you, I could…_Huey_…"

"Huey?"

Cairo stared behind her, and Jazmine turned around. Her heart took a leap off a cliff as she saw Huey standing there, his face with the uttermost hatred splattered across it.

"Huey! What are you-" Jazmine started, but Huey interrupted her.

"I have lunch this hour. You should know that Jazmine. I mean, after all, you _are_ my _ friend_."

Jazmine glanced behind him to see Cindy, but Cindy was no longer in her spot; she must have fled the room when Huey came into view. Jazmine forced herself to look back at Huey as his Hazel eyes stared her down. "Yes, but Hue-"

"You know, I needed to talk to you about something, Jazmine. Something…_important_. I was hoping to talk to you now, but I see that _scum and dirt_ managed to get to you first. So I think I'll just talk to you later."

"Huey!" Jazmine cried out, her eyes watering.

But Huey had already turned around and was walking quickly away without another glance back. Jazmine felt as if her heart was shattering as she sat there.

"I think it's best if I leave," Cairo said as he got up, "I'll talk to you later, Jazmine."

As Cairo left the scene, Cindy rushed back to the table and sat down, just as Jazmine had already begun crying.

"Girl, that tension! Do you know what this means?"

"W-W-What?"

"Huey likes you! He likes you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Didn't you see how upset he was when you were speaking to Cairo? He was practically _seething _with jealousy!"

"Well, now that you mention it…yeah! He looked really jealous!"

"Of course! And that thing he wanted to talk to you about? It was probably him admitting his feelings for you!"

"Wow! What should I do? I mean, he's really mad at me now!"

"Well, just text him and tell him to go to your house so you two can talk."

"Yeah, I'll do that…"

Jazmine whipped out her phone and began texting Huey. She hopped Huey would reply to her…or at least wanted to talk to her…

**~XXXX~**

Huey stormed around the halls after school. Cairo's here? And why the hell was Jazmine talking to him? He felt like punching a wall, or hurting the next person he saw. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the phone out and looked at it.

_-One new message: Jazmine_

Huey didn't want to open the message, but he felt the sudden need to be with her. She was the only one who truly understood him. Reluctantly, he pressed "View Message" and read the text.

_-Huey…I'm really sorry that I talked to Cairo…honestly, I am. And if you still wanna talk, come over to my house later._

Well, Huey _did _ want to talk to Jazmine. And it _was _pretty urgent…

_-Alright, Jazmine. I'll be over there tonight, because I really need to talk to you._

Huey put his phone back into his pocket. He rubbed his hand across his face as he walked towards his car, ready to go home. How would he do it? How in the world was he going to tell Jazmine?

**~XXXX~**

**Huey's having more difficulty with his "problem"! Riley thinks Cindy is cute? And Cairo's intentions? Woah there!**

**Does Riley really like Cindy? And does Cindy like him back?**

**Is Huey ready to come out?**

**Is Cairo right about this whole situation just being a "misunderstanding"?**

**Find out in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**

***Also from now on, I'll be putting in a very brief summary of the previous chapter in the next chapter so hat you guys won't be lost in case I don't update regularily!***


	7. SevenSevenSeven

**This story contains slash pairings. Don't like, Don't read, just as simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~SevenSevenSeven~<strong>

Amy walked around, sore as hell from soccer practice. The team had their next match again in just two days, and Coach Tremor was pushing them extra hard to ensure the team's win. The match was up against Ellsworth High School, one of the toughest competition in the region, and the winner of this match would advance to playoffs. Amy so desperately wanted to make playoffs again this year and hopefully do better with the team; last year, the team had made playoffs, but was eliminated just only in the second round. Woodcrest High was considered the Underdog school when it comes to sports, and Amy wanted to help prove everyone wrong. As she walked out of the locker room, she was soon flanked by Christian and Caesar.

"Damn, Coach was just pushing us the extra mile today…" Christian groaned, rubbing his aching neck.

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it to see our names on that Playoffs trophy!" Amy reassured. She looked at Caesar, whose face was set. He was thinking furiously, and looked as if a million things were running through his mind. But, Amy knew her cousin well, and knew for a fact that only one thing was bothering him…well, actually, one _person_.

"So, I'm guessing that Hiro was a no-show again, huh Mike?" she asked.

"No…and it's beginning to worry me…" he replied uncertainly. Hiro had missed out on the last five practices, and this had been his sixth time missing practice. Even for the past few days, he wasn't at school. No one knew what happened to him.

"Aww, common Caesar," Christian reassured, "Maybe he's just sick or something."

"He's definitely not sick. He won't answer his phone or reply to my text messages, but his sister, Diane, told me that he's not in the house every time I ask her. I don't know what the hell his problem is for making me worry like this…"

"Slow your roll, Mike," Amy said calmly, "I'm sure Hiro has his reasons."

"Yeah, Caesar, and look on the bright side: He'll probably be here tomorrow, and when he explains himself, you'll realize you've been worried sick about your boyfriend for nothing!"

"I hope so," Caesar said sullenly, "I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've been telling myself that…"

**~XXXX~**

At the Freeman house, Riley sat on his bed, cross-legged, pencil behind ear, staring intently at his notes. His big test was tomorrow, and he needed to pass, or he wouldn't go on to play at the basketball tournament. He drummed his fingers against his thigh, trying to leave out the annoyance of how annoying it was to have to stare at his notes. Everything Caesar had prepared him for was sitting right there in front of him, and he found that he wasn't able to comprehend them. Suddenly, the door opened, and Huey came in and immediately collapsed on the bed. Riley's face lit up instantly, glad for an excuse to with draw from his studies.

"Aye, nigga! Watchu doin' here, man?"

"Well, I _live_ here, sooo…"

"Well whatchu think you doin' up here?"

"_Obviously_, I came here in order to find some peace and quiet, and possibly take a little nap…but _you're _in here, so that won't happen."

"Haha, got that right…but seriously though, where was you?"

"I just came back from a run around the neighborhood and park. Without football practice today, I thought it best to workout and keep in shape."

"Oh, dat's cool, I guess. Hey, can you stay wit me and Caesar tonight so dat the two of you can help a brotha out?"

"Sorry, man, but I'm going over to Jazmine's as soon as he gets here." Huey was glad for the excuse to not have to see Caesar, but after all, he and Jazmine had arranged to talk tonight at her house. Besides, given his current "predicament", being in the same room as Caesar at the moment wasn't all that appealing to him.

"Damn, that sucks. Hey, tell Jazzy I said 'Wassup' when you go."

"Hold up, since when did _you_ start being nice to Jazmine?"

"I dunno. After a while, she just kinda grows on you."

Huey shook his head. Riley nice to Jazmine? Why, that was one of the most insane things he's ever heard of!

_Next to you being a Homosexual, Riley's niceness towards Jazmine is like a stroll in the park._

Huey shook his head. The tiny voice inside of his mind was right. He sighed into his pillow as he thought more about how he was going to tell Jazmine, the first person he'll confess to, that he was gay. His mind replayed scenes of how Jazmine's reaction would be, and he groaned and sighed even more.

"Aye Nigga!" Riley complained, "You go on moaning and sighing like this, and not letting a nigga work?"

"I came for a nap! _You're _the distraction! Shouldn't you be downstairs doing your work?"

"Humph!" Riley uttered out before grabbing his stuff and leaving the room. Huey let out another deep sigh and closed his eyes, trying to take a nap. But the tiredness wasn't enough to overwhelm him, so he ended up just laying in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He thought desperately of Caesar and the rest of the crew. How would they react when he told them?

_If I tell them…_

Well, tonight, Jazmine would be the first to know. He sighed even deeper as his eyes slightly began to water. He was about to reveal the biggest secret that he would ever hold within him, but what if people outside the crew found out? How would people react? Shaking his head, and deciding that he could no longer lay down with these thoughts, Huey got out of his bed and decided to go downstairs for something to eat. He raided the fridge, only to find that leftover grilled ham was all that was actually there. Huey skinned up his face in disgust (he absolutely _**HATED**_ pork) and slammed the fridge shut. He instead settled for a glass of water. Just as he was ready to drink it, the doorbell rang. Huey already knew who it was before Riley even jumped out and dodged for the door. A few seconds later, Riley walked back into the kitchen, Caesar flanked at his side.

"Hey, Hues!" Caesar greeted, his grin lighting up his whole face at the instant sight of Huey.

"What's going on, Caesar?" Huey greeted as the two clasped hands before pulling back and snapping.

"Nothing much, man. Where you off too?"

"To Jazmine's," Huey put on his shoes and threw on his letterman jacket, "I needed to talk to her about something…"

"Huey and Jazzy sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes sex, then baby in a carriage, then a shotgun wedding when you're forced with marriage!" Riley chanted out as he fell to the ground, holding his sides as he ached with laughter.

"And it's _certainly NOT_ about that!" Huey seethed out before stomping out the door and slamming it behind him.

Huey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then exhaled, opened his eyes, and looked out across the street. The Dubois house was just right there, waiting for him to make his move. As Huey took his first step, the house looked as if it inched a bit back. When he took more steps, the house looked extremely far away from him, Huey closed his eyes shut and began running like there was no tomorrow. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes and found that he was on the porch of the Dubois house. The door. The front door. It was the only thing separating him and the unknown. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths.

_Okay, Huey. You've been prepping for this moment. Just gotta see how it plays out from here…_

He opened his eyes and looked at the door again. He took one last breath before raising his arm, knowing that this moment between him and Jazmine would set the course of his life, that this one moment could change him forever.

He knocked on the door.

**~XXXX~**

Jazmine was sitting on the couch in a white tank top and black volleyball shorts, fresh from a shower, and was currently watching tv while doing her homework. At the moment she was home by herself, her father currently working on a case to defend someone and her mother away for the week on a business trip. As it was Wednesday, tonight the movies would be a bit cheap. Jazmine was hoping that after she and Huey had their little "talk" that they would go to the movies like they were on a date…hopefully…

_I hope Huey will tell me about his true feelings…_

To be honest, Jazmine really didn't know what Huey wanted to talk about, but she hoped that Cindy was right in saying that he wanted to admit his feelings. However, Jazmine had to agree that Huey looked absolutely livid with rage when he spotted her and Cairo sitting together…but was it really out of jealousy for her being in the presence of another guy, or out of pure hatred for Cairo? She was more in favor of the latter choice; after all, Cairo _was_ his former best friend and ended up throwing away their friendship, so maybe seeing Cairo with her was what set him off…he probably assumed that Cairo would mess things up with the crew by brainwashing them into thinking that _Huey _was the one who threw away the friendship. But a small part of Jazmine couldn't help but hope that it really _was_ out of jealousy…

Just then, there was a few knocks on the door and Jazmine, too busy on her homework to get up, instead just yelled at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Huey."

Jazmine's whole body froze up as she registered within her the familiar voice of her thoughts.

_Shit! What's he doing here now?_

Jazmine jumped up as she tried to make the place more decent. She wasn't expecting Huey so soon! When they had agreed to talk later, she thought about later as in it's 7:00 p.m. and the sun is setting, not 4:00 and now reaching home fresh after practice! She went for the door and realized that she also barely had any clothes on; just her tank top and volleyball shorts!

_Hmmm….maybe enticing him by showing a bit of skin might make swing the vote in my favor!_

She smirked a little at her thought, then opened the door. Huey stood there, headphones around his neck, waiting to come in.

"Huey! What a surprise," Jazmine said, a bit innocently and flirtatiously, "By what do I owe your presence?"

"The hell you mean "What a surprise"? _You're_ the one who invited me over! Plus, we _both_ agreed that we needed to talk!"

Without waiting for an answer, Huey plowed right past Jazmine into the house. Jazmine pouted, a little disappointed. Huey didn't even notice what she had on. If Huey was really attracted to her, he would've stood there dumbfounded, and request nervously to put on more clothes. Jazmine closed the door, and went next to Huey, who had collapsed on the couch. Suddenly, he looked Jazmine up and down, with a confused look on his face.

"Jazmine, why are you barely wearing any clothes?"

Jazmine turned away, blushing furiously and giggling excessively. _He noticed me! He noticed me!_

"What? I'm not allowed to strip down in my own house?"

Huey stopped from answering and thought it over. She had a point. After all, it was _her_ house.

_Maybe I can still see if the whole Caesar thing was just a phase…I can settle for being Bisexual…Please let me not be Gay!_

"No, it's cool…I need to talk to you about something…"

Jazmine sat on the couch next to him. "About what, Huey?"

They each braced themselves for the conversation, each searching for a completely different result.

"Look, Jaz…you're really pretty and all…"

"Yes…?" She scooted closer to him.

"And any one would be lucky to have you as rightfully theirs…"

"Yes…?" Her eyes opened up, and her Emerald green eyes began to sparkle like they did when she exposed her emotional side.

"But I don't want it to be Cairo…I really don't…"

"Then who should I belong to, Huey?" She was right next to him, her face extremely close to his.

Huey looked down at her, thinking his thoughts over. Maybe if he kissed her, he'd overcome his sudden gayness and turn back straight, or just be bisexual and still be stable. He'd have to wing it.

_Here goes nothing…_

He leaned forward towards Jazmine as she leaned towards him. Their eyes closed and lips stuck out slightly. They felt each other's warm breath on each one's lips. Huey pushed in a little further, and his lips brushed softly across Jazmine's ever so slightly. He was about to press against her, but he ended up backing out.

"I can't do it!" Huey screamed as he pushed Jazmine away from him and shot up out of the couch. He leaned against the wall, covering his face with his hands as he groaned.

"Do what?" Jazmine asked, hurt and extremely confused as to why Huey would just back out like that. "Huey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Jazmine…"

"What? Is it me? What did I do?"

"Jaz-"

"ANSWER ME HUEY!" Jazmine screamed as she got up out of the couch and walked towards Huey, arms braced and ready to swing at him.

"Jazmine…I…I don't know how to tell you…"

"Tell me what, Huey?" Jazmine stuttered out, hot, angry tears starting to stream down her face as she raised her fists. "You don't like me, do you?"

"No, Jazmine, you're beautiful…amazing…stunning…"

"But you don't like me…"

"…No…"

Out of pure anger, Jazmine swung her right arm and punched Huey square in his jaw. He stumbled, but managed to brace himself against the wall, wiping the blood from his mouth as he stood up to face a now angry Jazmine.

"You didn't have to punch me…"

"You didn't have to lead me on!"

"I never did!"

"Then why-"

"Jazmine, you have to understand what I'm trying to say to you: I like you. But only as a really close friend…"

"Then who do you like-"

"I don't like you like that…or any girl like that…"

Jazmine swung again, but this time, Huey caught her fist in mid swing and held both her hands towards him. Jazmine thrashed around, trying to break free, but she knew perfectly well that Huey was much stronger than her, and she stopped after a few seconds.

"What the hell is going on Huey? What the fuck are you trying to tell me?"

Tears began streaming down her eyes as Emerald green eyes stared intently at Hazel ones, searching desperately for an answer. Huey looked at Jazmine for a few seconds longer before swallowing. He then opened his mouth, and let the words slowly, yet startlingly, roll off his lips.

"Jazmine…I'm _Gay_…"

**~XXXX~**

**And Huey drops the "G" bomb! Amy, Caesar, and Christian are worried about Hiro!**

**Where is Hiro, and what has he been up to?**

**Will Riley pass his test and go on the tournament?**

**And how will Jazmine react now that the bomb has been dropped on her?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	8. EightEightEight

**This story contains Slash and Gay Pairings. Don't like, don't read, simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~EightEightEight~<strong>

Silence.

Dead Silence.

A complete, pure silence. Such silence that you could drop a small needle on the ground, and hear it echo a million times in the air. Thus was the silence that engulfed the room.

Emerald eyes stared blankly into Hazel eyes. Two minds were churning, and two mouths twitched, each waiting for the other mouth to open up and spill out all of its verbal contents. Neither body moved. Neither one spoke. Each too shocked to make the next move. Jazmine's mind churned on and on, trying her hardest to comprehend the words that gushed out of her best friend's mouth. Try as she might, she just couldn't comprehend it. The words sounded so…_foreign_. Especially coming out from _his_ mouth! Huey stared back at her, his eyes full of concern. Was she ever going to say anything? Realizing that he was still pinning her arms against her body, Huey released Jazmine's arms, walked over to the couch, and sat down. He rested his hands over each knee, and stared blankly at the tv, waiting for Jazmine to say something. After a few more minutes of absolute silence, Jazmine finally turned around and looked at Huey.

"Wait…so…what you're saying…is true…?"

Huey looked up at her and saw that she now leaned on the wall, arms crossed, taking a more relaxed, and masculine stance. Huey leaned forward towards his knees and threw his head into his hands. "Yes, Jazmine. The words I have just said to you are true…" More silence. Then, out of nowhere, there was a small giggle…which became a chuckle…and then, quite suddenly, a laugh. Huey tensed up. Was the sound he was hearing real? He looked up, listening intently for the noise. Then, he looked up, and watched Jazmine. Her head hung down, and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She was laughing! She was actually _laughing_! But why?

She stopped laughing and looked at Huey. "You know, you didn't have to lie to me like that."

Huey froze and stared hard and long at her. "…_What_…?"

Jazmine turned her head away, and then looked back at him coldly. "You didn't have to lie to me like that. You could've just simply said that you didn't like me."

He jumped up, shocked at Jazmine's reply. She thought he was lying? "Jazmine, I'm not lying!" He yelled.

Jazmine pushed herself off the wall, and stood defensively as she stared angrily at him. "Yes, you are! You're lying to me, Huey!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU COULD'VE JUST TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME!"

"JAZMINE-"

"BUT INSTEAD, YOU COME UP WITH THIS SICK LIE!"

"JAZ-"

"AND YOU INSULT THE NAME OF ALL THOSE ACTUAL LGBT PEOPLE OUT THERE!"

"BUT-"

"ALL BECAUSE YOU-"

"JAZMINE! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR JUST ONE FUCKING SECOND!"

They stopped yelling, each breathing heavily and both faces hot and flushed a deep Crimson Red.

"Jazmine, listen," Huey said, his voice now strained, "I'm not lying to you."

"And why the hell should I believe you?"

"…Have I ever lied to you before…?"

Jazmine was about to fire back, but she suddenly stopped and held her ground. Huey had never lied to her…ever. From the moment they met all the way to this moment right now, Huey has always been truthful. After all, he was the one who told her the truth about Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and all those holiday icons. He was the one who told her that no one was immortal; they'd all have to die sometime. He was the one who told her that once you have the right attitude, that anything was possible. He was always telling the truth. So if he was standing there, in _her_ house, telling her that he was Gay…

"You're…you're serious…" she breathed out as she sat on the coffee table across from him. He nodded as his head hung low, no longer looking at her. She sighed deeply and hung her head, too. "How long have you known about this?"

"Honestly," he sighed, "I didn't know till this year had started. But, it's been eating away at me for years…"

"How'd you figure?"

"I don't even know…I guess it started that day back on The Hill, when Riley was making fun of me for looking out for Caesar…"

"So, you like Caesar?"

"Honestly…I don't know if I do…but Hiro's giving me a bad vibe…"

"There's no bad vibe, Huey. You're just _jealous_. You're jealous that Hiro's the one with Caesar."

"I guess so, then."

"So you _do_ like Caesar!"

"Whatever…makes you happy…"

He groaned out in defeat as Jazmine chuckled softly. She reached out and grabbed his hands into hers as the two of them sat there, neither one looking at each other.

"What am I gonna do, Jazmine?"

"I don't know Huey, I really don't. But I know you. You'll find a way to make it work. You always find a way…"

"I guess right now, the best thing to do is hang tight and keep low."

"Honestly, I was thinking the same thing."

The two of them sat there in silence once more, Jazmine holding both of Huey's hands, and each one of them looking down. Huey's heart slowed down now that he had gotten over telling Jazmine. As they sat there, Jazmine had let it sunk in that her best and closest friend was Gay. Now, she had to accept the fact that there was no way in hell that she and Huey would _ever_ be together.

**~XXXX~**

The following day found Riley sitting in his History classroom, beating his pencil against the desk. His history teacher stood in front of the class, holding a stack of papers which appeared to be their test. The dreaded History test. The one test that would determine his approval to go on the basketball tournament and, ultimately, determine the chances of success of the team. He stared intently at the teacher, Ms. Johnson, grinding his teeth as he waited for her to pass the testes out.

"Now class," Ms. Johnson said as she stood in front of them, "This test counts as 60% of your grade, and I know for some of you…" she took a quick glance at Riley, "…this determines some of your plans for future events." She walked between the rows of desks and handed out papers and scantrons. "Now note, each test is different from another, so that will completely eliminate your chances at cheating." _Damn it! _Riley cursed under his breath.

"You have exactly One hour to complete your test. You may start your test. Good Luck!"

Everyone turned their tests over. Riley was feeling extra nervous. He looked on the back of the test to find that there were Fifty questions. He sighed, turned the test back over, and read the first question. Upon reading it, he noticed that it was some of the things that Caesar had taught him! His heart and spirits lifted as he circled his first choice with confidence. He looked at the next one and circled that question happily. He plowed though the rest of the test with confidence. Time ticked on pretty fast, and soon, before anyone even knew, the hour given to them was up.

"Time," Ms. Johnson called out, "Pencils down."

She walked through the rows once more and collected the tests and scantrons. "I will now go and grade your test. You have thirty minutes left of class so you guys are free to talk."

She left the room with the scantrons, leaving the students alone. Pauly, one of the guys on the team with Riley, came and sat next to him.

"So, how'd you think you did?"

"Now dat I think about it, I'm really scared, Pauly. I think dat I was too happy-go-lucky on dis test…"

"Well, I hope you pass, man. We _really_ need you this weekend!"

Just then, Ms. Johnson came back in, scantrons fully graded. "I will call you up one by one, to show you your grade. Paul Duncan."

Paul gulped and got up from his seat. He went forward to Ms. Johnson, who showed him his grade, and came back with a smile on his face. "81!" He whispered to Riley as he sat down.

"Emily Lucas."

The girl named Emily went up to see her grade, and walked back to her seat looking defeated. Riley gulped. He knew what that look meant.

"Riley Freeman."

Riley froze. Pauly ushered him up, and Riley walked up to Ms. Johnson to see his grade.

"Riley," she whispered to him when he got up there, "I am so proud of you."

"Really? Why?"

Ms. Johnson showed him his grade and he almost fainted. The scantron showed that he had managed to make a 96.

"What does dis mean, Ms. Johnson?"

"It means, that once I put in this grade into the grade book, you'll be allowed to go on the basketball tournament and lead the team to victory!"

Riley jumped up and did back flips back to his seat. Pauly looked surprised and happy at him.

"So, I assume you did good?"

"Well Pauly, let's jus' say dat Woodcrest High _will_ be winning the tournament next weekend!"

They high-fived each other and relaxed. Riley was simply elated. Now all he to do was focus on his game, and take his team to victory.

**~XXXX~**

Caesar and Christian got out of Caesar's car and walked inside the school building. They had just finished lunch over at Starbucks and were returning for their last two classes of the day. Christian was drinking his iced Mocha Latte as they walked into the building. They turned a corner and ended up running into Huey.

"Hiya, Huey!" Christian greeted.

Huey looked down at his coffee cup and right back up at him. "Starbucks?"

"Yuppers! We were gonna bring you back a cup…but then we remembered you're not allowed to have too much sugar in you…"

Huey nodded and closed his eyes, vividly remembering that day last year. It was their Sophomore year, and Christian had brought back Starbucks and gave Huey some coffee. Unbeknownst to the both of them, not only was the latte packed with extra caffeine, but it also had five shots of Espresso in it. Huey was practically jumping off the walls for the remainder of the day, speaking extremely fast and annoying all of the kids in the school. He even irritated the teachers! It took about Fifteen kids to catch Huey in athletics and hold him down until he had finally crashed and burned. Caesar and Christian startled laughing; they, too, had remembered the memory clearly.

"Yeah," Caesar said, "Make that the last time we ever make that mistake again!"

He and Christian laughed again. Huey was about to, but he realized, finally, that Caesar was amongst him. He bowed his head and blushed a bit. It was the first time he'd seen Caesar since he'd told someone that he was Gay. Huey found it hard to look at his close friend. Caesar still laughed heartily at his last remark. Christian took a swig of his latte before violently choking and spitting it out.

"Christian!" The other two boys exclaimed. They each rushed to one of Christian's side, Caesar whacking him on the back while Huey coached him to take deep breaths.

"Christian! What's wrong?" Huey asked alarmingly.

Still sputtering out coffee, Christian managed to point behind Huey. "It's him!" He cried out hoarsely. Huey turned around to where Christian was pointing, and spotted an Asian figure decked all in black.

"It's Hiro!" Caesar exclaimed.

"You sound surprised to see him," Huey said.

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen him in days!"

"Is this the first time he's disappeared like this?"

"…No…lately, he's been disappearing more for days at a time…"

Huey turned and saw that Hiro was walking quickly away. "I'll go see what he's up to. Stay here with Christian."

He left Caesar and a still-choking Christian behind and followed Hiro. What the hell was Hiro doing at this time of day? And at school, too? He followed him until they had reached the East wing of the school, which was mostly deserted near the end of the day. Hiro stood waiting for five minutes. Then, two other figures dressed in black came out of the shadows of the hallway. They approached Hiro.

"You got the stuff?" Hiro asked, his voice low and urgent.

"You got the money?" One of the figures asked, his voice deep.

"Show me the stuff."

"Show me the money."

The other figure had had his hand outstretched, apparently waiting for payment from Hiro. Hiro reached into his pocket, fished out some cash, and placed it into the figure's hand. The first figure then reached inside his jacket, pulled out and object, and placed into Hiro's hands.

"Nice doing business with you, Otomo."

"Whatever…"

The figures retreated back into the shadows as Hiro made to walk off. But Huey wasn't going to let Hiro get away. He had to know what this boy was doing.

"HIRO!"

Hiro turned around swiftly, then upon seeing it was Huey, he spun back around and fled the East wing. Huey took off after him. They sprinted for a good two minutes, with Huey right on Hiro's tail. Suddenly, the object that Hiro had purchased had flown right out of his pocket. Huey stopped, causing Hiro to break away from him and run out of sight. He bent down the ground and picked up the object that came out of Hiro's possession. It was a Ziplock baggie that contained three grams of a sparkly white substance.

"What the hell is in this thing?" Huey wondered aloud.

He opened the bag, and sniffed inside. But after a split second, he threw the bag on the ground away from him and covered his nose, wincing in pain.

_What the Hell!_

Inside the Ziplock bag just happened to be three grams of Coke...

**~XXXX~**

**Jazmine gets slapped in the face with reality! Riley passed his test! And Hiro's doing drugs? The Fuck?**

**Will Jazmine accept the facts, or will she hold on to a dead dream?**

**Will Huey be okay with being Gay?**

**Why does Hiro keep disappearing? And what is he doing with a bag of Coke?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	9. NineNineNine

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! This time, I'll probably be able to udate more since I'm on Summer Vactaion and whatnot**

**This chapter focuses slight more on Hiro's business, so there's some behind the scene stuff for you!**

**And of course, this story contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>NineNineNine~<strong>

Coke? What was Hiro doing with a bag of Coke?

Huey removed his hands from his nose, the stinging sensation having left him, and walked over to pick up the bag. He closed it shut so he wouldn't have to smell the drug, and walked away from the rest of the East Wing. He managed to reach back at the front here he had left Caesar and Christian. When they spotted Huey, they both showed signs of relief and concern.

"Huey!" Christian cried out, "What's going on, man?"

"Yeah," said Caesar, "We just saw Hiro sprint by, no hi or nothin'…"

"Smell this," Huey said abruptly, shoving the Ziplock bag into Caesar's arms. Caesar opened it up, and he and Christian both sniffed it. In a split second, they both covered their noses and made gagging noises as Huey seized back the bag.

"The fuck?" Christian yelled out in pain as the burning feeling in his nose increased, "Is that Coke?"

"Yes," Huey answered simply as he dropped the bag on the ground, "Hiro dropped it as I was chasing him down the hall."

"Why does Hiro, of all people, have _this_ in his possession?" Caesar questioned.

"Well that's the question we're all wondering, isn't it?" Huey replied, "But I followed him to the East Wing, and these two big guys appeared out of nowhere from the shadows. They traded Hiro this bag of Coke for money, talkin' about 'A pleasure doing business with you' or some shit like that."

"What could this mean, Huey?" Caesar asked.

"I think, Caesar, that Hiro is in a Drug cult, but that's just me thinking…"

"Naw man. There's no way in _hell_ that Hiro would be in a Drug cult…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Maybe he was just holding it for a friend?"

Huey snorted. "Yeah, how many times has _that_ phrase ever been used before?"

"Maybe he was, Hues. You don't know."

"Well neither do you. I'm just going based off on what I saw. I have my suspicions."

"I know you do. But maybe, for once, you're wrong."

"Well, someone needs to confront him," Christian piped up, "And I think Caesar should be the one to do it."

"Why me?"

"Well, as we can all see, when Huey tried confronting him, he ran away. If Huey tried again, Hiro will just avoid him at all costs."

"He's right," Huey agreed, "You should be the one to do it."

Caesar looked at the two of them, then sighed, feeling defeated. "Fine. I'll confront him after school. But what if he tries to avoid me?"

"He'd never avoid _you_, Caesar," Christian said as Huey shook his head, "He loves you too much to just avoid you all of a sudden, man."

"I guess…"

"And look on the bright side: At least this will be the first time you'd have seen him in days, let alone have a decent convo with him."

Caesar nodded in agreement. "True that. I've really missed him."

Christian clasped Caesar on the shoulder as he and Huey made their way down the hall to English. Caesar bent down to pick up the bag of Coke that Huey had dropped. Reluctantly, he stuffed the bag in his backpack and let out one last sigh before following the other two towards their English class.

**~XXXX~**

Riley was doing a happy jig in his seat as he sat in his Geometry class. Cindy, who happened to be sitting behind him, balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. Riley turned around, his jug uninterrupted, and looked at Cindy.

"Uhhhm, _Excuse _you?"

"Yeah, Imma need you to stop moving in your seat. Ya look like you havin' a seizure."

"Weelll _sooorrryyy_ for enjoying the fact that…"

"That what?"

Riley turned around full in his seat and stared straight into Cindy's eyes. "That I get to go on the tournament this weekend!"

Cindy gasped in delight as a smile instantly spread on her face. "You are? Yes! You did it, Reezy! I'm proud of you!"

She squealed as she leaned forward and hugged Riley. Blush lines instantly formed on Riley's face as his cheeks flushed a tinge of red as his best friend hugged him. _Do I like her now? Does she feel the same way I do? _Riley shook all thoughts from his head as Cindy released herself from Riley and looked at him.

"Oh, you can continue with your little dance now."

"Oh…cool." And he resumed dancing, peeking out of the corner of his eye to see if Cindy was watching. She was indeed watching him, and let out small fits of giggles as she did so. _Do I really look like I'm havin' a seizure?_ He stopped dancing, causing Cindy to sit up straight and look at him.

"Aye! I didn't ask you to stop!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Aye! I didn't ask you to watch, hoe!"

Riley turned around to face the front and continued his jig. Cindy giggled more silently this time so that Riley wouldn't hear and stop completely. She watched him, her face developing a burning sensation. Was she blushing? _Oh Hecks naw! I know I ain't blushing!_ She put her face down in her arms on th desk, hoping no one saw. Riley was her best and closest friend. She couldn't possibly feel this way for him like she thought she did. She just couldn't! Cindy looked up at Riley, who had put his headphones in his ears and was jamming out to his music while he worked, causing Cindy to giggle some more. He looked so incredulously stupid. But she had to admit: He _did_ look kind of sexy doing his dance…

**~XXXX~**

After school, Caesar hung around the outside part, sitting on the rail of the stairs. He watched as groups of people walked by, eagerly wanting to go home after a long day of school. Caesar sighed. He didn't want to have to confront Hiro, but it was crucial that he knew what Hiro was up to. Finally, Hiro emerged from the school, still in the all black clothes he had worn when Caesar, Christian, and Huey had spotted him. Caesar raised his arm to hail him over.

"Yo! Hiro!"

Hiro turned around at the sound of his name, and came walkin towards Caesar. Caesar hopped off the rail and went towards him. When they met up, they clasped hands and Hiro then gently grabbed Caesar's face and planted a soft, yet passionate, kiss on his lips. Caesar melted at the touch of Hiro's lips against his.

_Damn, if he can kiss like this, then there's no _way_ he's in a drug cult…_

Caesar shook his head of all thoughts. He was here for one purpose only.

"Hey, Hiro?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure man," He said as they made their way to Caesar's car, "What's up?"

They got into the car, and strated buckling up. Before Caesar started the car, he turned and faced Hiro.

"What's up with you?"

"What are you talk-"

"You've been acting weird lately, you disappear for days at a time quite often, and then Huey catches you with this-" Caesar digs into his backpack and takes out the bag of Coke. Hiro sighed, confirming Caesar's doubts.

"Hiro…are you in a drug cult?"

He shook his head, but he didn't look at Caesar. He looked out the window before taking another deep sigh and looking back at Caesar.

"No…I'm not…It's just that this drug gang caught up with me one day about a little over a month ago. They knew about my…uh…sexual status…and told me to do stuff or they'd make me suffer severe pain. So now, I gotta play delivery boy…or else…"

"Oh…man why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? I would've understood."

"Hah, let me guess…_Huey's_ the one who put the idea of a drug cult into your head, didn't he?"

Caesar looked away sheepishly, ears burning. "He…He might of mentioned it…"

Hiro chuckled. "You can't just let Huey's ideas get into your head like that, Caesar. Sure, he has his doubts and he may be right almost all the time…but even _Huey Deondre Freeman _can be wroung sometimes. This is one of those times."

Caesar hung his head and chuckled. Hiro was right. Why would Huey just assume that Hiro was in a drug cult? Huey had just jumped to conclusions…as always.

"Well, that's Huey for you. But honestly, I did believe him. I was just kinda worried."

"No need to man," Hiro said as he leaned over and swiftly kissed Caesar on the cheek, "If I start acting like I'm feeling threatened, _then_ you should worry."

Caesar laughed as he tunred on the car and drove out of the school parking lot to Hiro's house.

**~XXXX~**

Down in a deep alleyway, two figures lurked towards the dead end. When they reached the flat brick wall, they stopped, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and the bigger of the two then pressed some bricks in sequence. The wall parted into a doorway, and the figures entered through, the wall fusing back together almost instantly. As they walked on along the hidden, secluded part of the alleyway, there was another door, this time guarded by two bouncers. The figures approached the door and the bouncers confronted them.

"Password?"

The bigger figure looked at them. "Coke," he whispered.

"You may proceed," The bouncers said as they both opened the door. The figures walked on into a bland, cell-like room. At the back was a chair that was faced towards the window. Someone sat in it, watching the sky with interest.

"Master Skyler," a voice came from a bouncer who was guarding the door, "They're here."

"Let them come forth," the one named Skyler whispered.

The bouncer gestured the figures forward and they moved towards Skyler's chair. They waited for a few moments before Skyler said a word.

"Well?"

"Yes, Skyler?"

"Did you deliver it to him?"

"We did, sir."

"Good. I expect him in a few moments. He shall be questioned and punished."

A few seconds later, the bouncer returned.

"Master Skyler, he is here to see you."

"Let him in."

The bouncer pushed fprward a figure dressed in all black. He came forward and presented himself to Skyler.

"Master Skyler, sir-"

"Don't present your greetings to me, Hiro Otomo!"

He raised his arm and punched the figure so that he woul stumble backwards and fall to the ground. His hood fell off, revealing Hiro as he tried to wipe the blood from his mouth. Hiro looked forward at Skyler.

"Now, Hiro, did you manage to get the trade-off?"

"Yes, sir."

"And _no one _saw you?"

Hiro hesitated. He couldn't tell about how Huey had pursued him down the hallway of the East Wing in school…he just _couldn't_… "Well-"

"Don't you even _try_ to lie to me."

Hiro sighed in defeat. "Yes…someone saw me…"

"It was that damn Huey Freeman, wasn't it?"

"…Yes, sir…"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure that no one saw you? Not even Mr. Freeman?"

"…Yes, sir…"

Skyler leaped up and smacked Hiro across the face, sending him back down hard onto the cold ground. Skyler also smacked the two figures to the ground.

"Dorian! Desmond! I'm pretty sure I told you not to make sure this procedure was done properly!"

The bigger of the two, Dorian, spoke up. "We did, sir. It was Otomo who decided on where we should meet up!"

Skyler bored down into Hiro's face, his light blue eyes locked into Hiro's honey brown ones. "Hiro," he growled, "_How_ did you let this happen?"

"I-I-I double checked everything, sir! I made sure no one would be in the East Wing at the time!"

"But didn't you double check to make sure no one followed you?"

Hiro gulped. He had forgotten to do that. Huey wouldn't have discovered his plans had Hiro took notice and thrown him off of his path. "No…I didn't…" he whispered.

Skyler raised his fist to punch Hiro again, but thought against it. "Now that you're a part of this cult, you are a huge asset to us. But next time, if you fuck the next 'delivery' up, someone you love dearly will pay the price. We can't afford to be messing up. You understand that, right?"

Hiro gulped and nodded. "Good," Skyler said. He let up off of Hiro and made his way to his chair. "Now all of you _get out of my sight!_" He hissed at them.

The three of them quickily got up and left the room. They walked throughout the lair towards the main commons where Dorian and Desmond had their rooms when they decided not to go back to their own homes. Hiro sometimes stayed and roomed with Desmond, but he ended up having to lie to his father about spending the night over at either Christian's or the Freeman house, to which Mr. Otomo would already jump to conclusions and assume that Hiro was spending the night at Caesar's house. Dorian, feeling tired from the day, ascended up the stairs to his room, leaving Hiro and Desmond in the commons alone.

"I'm sorry he gives you such a rough time."

"Yeah…I don't care though. I'm the new guy in this cult."

"But still, to threaten you by taking away someone you love…"

"I can handle that…so long as he doesn't go anywhere _near_ my sister, Diane…"

Desmond looked down at the ground, trying to find something to say, while Hiro turned around and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Hey man, where you going?"

"Home, bro…"

"No…please don't…" Desmond whispered as he walked towards Hiro, who had his back faced to him. "It's been so long…"

"Desmond…"

Desmond walked up behind Hiro, wrapped his arms around his waist, and began massaging the bulge that had begun to form in Hiro's pants. "It's been so long since we got some…and I'm feeling _extra_ horny tonight…"

Hiro chuckled. "Unfortunately, I'm not in the mood-"

His sentence was cut off as Desmond started squeezing the bulge and placing kisses down Hiro's neck, making Hiro moan out in pleasure.

"Sounds like you're in the mood to me," Desmond whispered as he suckled on Hiro's neck.

"Well, I guess one night of hot sex wouldn't hurt…" Hiro whispered as he started undoing the belt buckle on his pants. He had been fucking with Desmond for over two months now, and he had to admit, Desmond knew how to hold it down in the sack. When they had sex, it was like a bomb of fireworks going off in the room.

"And it's a good thing I don't go to your school."

"Why is that?"

"It'll be hard for us to fuck around like this what with your boyfriend Caesar all up on you during the day."

"Hey! I still get some!"

"Not enough. I can tell he ain't even get passed kissin' you."

He collapsed on the couch, and pulled Hiro on top of him for a heavy make out session while taking off each other's clothes. Hiro nibbled on Desmond's lips before pulling away and looking at him.

"Desmond. One more thing."

"What's that?"

Hiro leaned down and placed a trail of kisses down Desmond's body before looking at him once more and giving him a flirty smile. "It's my turn to be on top."

**~XXXX~**

**Huey's suspicions are right! Hiro's part of a drug cult and cheating on Caesar! And Cindy and Riley have feelings for each other?**

**Will Huey's suspicions lead to trouble?**

**Will Hiro come clean about his undercover status?**

**Do Riley and Cindy really like each other? Or is it just infatuation?**

**All this and more in future updates!**

**Read&Review!**


	10. TenTenTen

**Yes guys! I'm back with this story aftertaking a long break! School got hectic and shit's getting crazy, but I've found time to pick back up this story. So my fans of this story, here it is!**

**And of course, this story contains Slash and Gay pairings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~TenTenTen~<strong>

Riley stood in his closet, flinging out clothes one by one out into the room. He was trying to find clothes to pack into his duffle bag for the basketball tournament. He whistled while he did so, the thought of him passing his test making him smile and work harder. Well…throw clothes harder, that is. As he wet along, he threw his clothes higher into the air, to the point where they were soaring across the room. At some point, Huey walked in and stopped right at the doorframe as he watched the clothes whiz by him, careful not to get hit.

"The hell are you doing?" he asked.

"What's it look like, nigga? I'm tryna prep fo' dis tourney dis weekend!"

"Well could you be a bit more careful as to _where_ you throw your clothes?" He then sniffed the air and made to cover his nose. "And could you PLEASE go wash your clothes?"

"Yeah yeah, whateva."

"Oh, by the way, Cindy's here for you. She's downstairs."

"Well she's been here before, right? So let her grown white ass come on up and find me then!"

Huey shook his head and continued to watch as the dirty clothes kept flying across the room. Cindy then walked into the room right past Huey.

"Yo, Reezy! Where you at-" she was cut off in mid sentence as a pair of Riley's extremely dirty underwear soared threw the air and landed right on Cindy's face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched as she quickly shoved the underwear off her. Huey smirked and turned his head away to hide his face before he could feel the wrath of Cindy's glare, all while trying to stifle down a laugh. Riley straightened up to see the source of the scream, but only shrugged when he saw Cindy in the room.

"Oh. It's you. What's a bitch like you want with me?"

"Reezy! Man when was the last time you washed your clothes, man? Or better yet, your _underwear_?!"

"Um, well, I've been goin' commando fo' a good three weeks, so that should give ya a good idea."

Cindy made gagging noises, and even Huey shuddered from where he was leaning. Riley only shrugged and went back to flinging clothes across the room. Cindy and Huey looked on, and that's when a light bulb went off in Cindy's head.

"Oh heeeccckkksss naw! I _know_ you ain't packing all this stuff for the tourney!"

"Uh, yeah, I am. What's it to ya?"

"Not on _my_ watch, Riley Jerome Freeman," Cindy said as she seized the duffle bag and all its contents, "I'll wash these clothes. I _refuse_ to hang with you while you reek of the stench of the unknown!"

Riley shrugged as he put his hads in his pockets and made to leave the room. "Whateva. Less work fo' me den."

As he walked out, Cindy grabbed everything and prepped to go downstairs. Huey only smirked at her, and Cindy took notice.

"And what are _you_ smirking about, Freeman?"

"Just the fact that I can't believe you actually like my brother."

Cindy dropped the bag and turned on her heal to Huey. She pushed her face up to him, glaring intently as she did so. Huey stared straight back into her Sapphire Blue eyes, watching as her cheeks and the bridge of her nose flushed a dark red.

"H-H-How'd you know about that?!"

He didn't answer, and Cindy realized that it was a bit of a stupid question to ask him. It was Huey Freeman, after all. He was a very observant person; therefore he would've figured it out sooner or later.

"If you as so much as let it slip that I like that idiot brother of yours," she growled into his face, "You'll be suffering in a world of _pain_, Huey Freeman."

Huey only raised his arms up in a surrender stance and backed up, giving Cindy space to pick up Riley's duffle bag and proceed downstairs. Huey smirked as he retreated into his room, closing the door behind him.

**~XXXX~**

Jazmine grabbed he bag as she walked out of the dance studio to her car. Three hours of dance was enough to work anyone's ass off. She wiped her head with her small towel, before jumping into the car. She turned on the radio, and jammed to "Call Me Maybe" as she pulled out of the parking lot. As she drove, her stomach began to rumble ad make noises.

_Huh. I should probably get something to eat. Oh hey! Mario's Pizza Joint!_

She pulled into the parking lot of the pizza joint, parked the car, and went inside. As soon as she entered the building, the smell of perfectly cooked pizza hit her nose, making her smile in ecstasy. Mario's Pizza Joint was the best pizza I Woodcrest, and it was always packed with people. Jazmine joined the line as she looked at the menu, deciding which kind of pizza she wanted. She decided on a large box of a Supreme pizza, thinking it best to get a pizza and share with the crew at the Freeman house. She got to the front.

"Hi, welcome to Mario's Pizza Joint," the cashier greeted, "How may I help you?"

"Hi! Can I have a large Supreme pizza please?"

"That will be $9.95 and we'll have someone bring it out to you in a few moments."

"Okay, thank you!"

Jazmine paid with a $10, received the nickel change, and sat at one of the tables. She went over everything that had happened to her to her in the past week, but her mid ended up stuck on the one thing that still shocked her: The fact that Huey Freeman, her long time best friend, was actually gay. She had accepted it completely and wholly, but thinking about it made her sad. It made her sad knowing that her fantasy thoughts about her and Huey taking a nice stroll through the park, holding hands, eating ice cream, and being in a cute relationship, would have to be forgotten about now. She sighed as she waited for her pizza.

"Jazmine?"

She looked up at the sound of her name being called, and saw to her surprise that her pizza was coming her way, and that the guy carrying it was none other than Cairo. She stood up suddenly, appalled at the sight.

"Cairo? You work here?"

"Well, yeah. Here's your pizza."

He handed her the pizza, and Jazmine snatched it out of his hands. All she wanted to do was to go home and enjoy her pizza with the Freeman boys. Cairo was the last peson she wanted to see at the moment.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Cairo," she said hotly as she quickly grabbed her stuff, "But it's time I'm headed home."

"Jazmine wait," Cairo said as he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Just wait a minute."

Jazmine stepped back and face him. "This had better be good," she muttered as she put down the pizza, crossed her arms, and stared at him.

"I'm sorry about before, but I really think that you and I should get to know each other more. Hang out sometime soon. What do you say?"

Jazmine eyed him momentarily. Hang out with Cairo? Should she? _Well, I really haven't given him a chance yet…_

"So what do you say, Jazmine?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"How about a movie on Friday?"

"Uh…sure, why not."

"Great," he said with a warm smile, "I'll meet you at the movies on Friday. 6:30. Okay?"

"Okay," Jazmine comfirmed as she picked up her pizza and left the parlor. As she jumped into her car and drove off, she mentally went over everything that had just occurred within the last 10 minutes. Cairo working at Mario's Pizza Joint…and the Jazmine accepts his invitation to go on an outing with him…she didn't know what to expect, or what they were going to talk about. But as far as anyone was concerned, Jazmine had a date with the infamous Cairo Simmons.

**~XXXX~**

Caesar sat in his room dping his homework. He had the whole house to himself at the moment. His parents were both at work, and Danny was most likely somewhere with Riley. He sighed with relief as he finally had some piece and quiet all to himself. Life was getting chaotic for him, and all he wanted a bit of calm. As he continued his Pre-Cal homework, the doorbell rang. He got up from his desk, and went out to the frot room to open the door. To his joy and surprise, Hiro was there.

"Hiro! What are you doing here?"

Hiro didn't answer. Instead he flung himself on Caesar and kissed him tenderly. Caesar managed to close the door, and the pari made their way to his room, not stopping to breathe. It wasn't until Hiro threw Caesar on the bed did they stop kissing and gasped for air.

"Haha I see that you missed me," Caesar chuckled as he panted.

"Yeah, I did. And just so you know, I'll be going back to school regularily now. Don't have to worry about me."

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, it is. And now…"

Hiro pulled off his shirt, reavling his harcore abs, and tugged at Caesar's shirt.

"W-What are you doing?" Caesar said, blushing immensely.

Hiro smiled down at him. "Caesar, I'm about to make a man out of you," He whispered in his ear as he grasped the bulge that was hard in Caesar's shorts. Caesar moaned as he took off his shirt.

"Hey Mike," Hiro mumbled into Caesar's neck as shorts and underwear were soo forgotten.

"Hmmm?"

"How strong and sturdy is this bed?"

"It's very much strong. My dad built it."

"Good," he chuckled as grabbed Caesar's waist and thrusted it towards him, "Because it's about to get wild in here."

**~XXXX~**

**Huey knows that Cindy likes Riley! Jazmine's accepted a "date" with Cairo! And Hiro and Caesar finally did it!**

**Will anything happen between Riley and Cindy?**

**Will Jazmine give Cairo a chance?**

**Will Hiro and Caesar's relationship become stable again?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	11. ElevenElevenEleven

**This story contains slash and gay pairings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that**

* * *

><p><strong>~ElevenElevenEleven~<strong>

The next day was school, and it was a bit cheery for an atmosphere. Huey walked around and saw that people were in a better mood for some strange reason. He shrugged it off and walked to his locker, but when he turned the corner, he saw something that made his whole body and heart tense up: Caesar was pushed up against the lockers by Hiro, and they were having a make out session. Huey stiffed up for two reasons; Hiro had returned, and now Huey won't really have Caesar to look out for. He walked backwards a bit back behind the corner and skulked against the wall. He didn't want to go to his locker now. He seriously thought about going to his Physics class without with his things, but Mr. Grommish would not approve. Despite Huey's high grade in there, he would certainly be yelled at for not being prepared for class. He took a deep breath and rounded the corner for his locker. At this point, Hiro had his tongue deep down Caesar's mouth. Huey's fist clenched, but he walked with a purpose and tried to not let the sight go to his head.

"Hey guys," Huey forced out as he reached the lockers.

Hiro and Caesar broke apart to look up, and they smiled at him. "Hey, Hues. What's up?" Caesar greated. "Yeah, what's up Huey?" Hiro greeted as well.

Huey forced himself to smile at them as Caesar got off of the lockers and Hiro placed his arm around him.

"Hiro, I see you've returned to school."

"Yeah, I've decided that it was time for me to make a proper appearance this time. Plus, I started to miss this place. And my friends." At this last comment, Hiro leaned over and kissed Caesar's cheek, making Caesar chuckle a bit. Huey closed his eyes and frowned for a fraction of a second before opening back up and looking at them.

"Well, if you two lovebirds will excuse me, I need to get my Physics stuff before Grommish kills me for being unprepared."

Hiro and Caesar moved out of the way so that Huey could access his locker. Huey tried not to look as Caesar snuck a few kisses on Hiro's face. He shut his locker and turned to face them.

"Got my stuff. Guess I'll be going to class now," He said to them awkwardly.

"Cool. Caesar and I will be headed off as well to Pre-Cal."

"Yeah. See you in History, Hues."

Hiro and Caesar walked to their class, arms linked together as they chuckled. Huey went the other away, trying so hard to restrict himself from gagging so much as he headed for his Physics class.

**~XXXX~**

Cindy walked out of Athletics sweating and hungry. The tourney was in four days, and Coach Hemling was working both teams' asses off. She didn't even bother waiting for Riley; there was a cheese pizza pie and a French vanilla late that was calling her name. She trenched to the cafeteria, grabbed her food, and headed towards the table. To her happiness, Jazmine was already there waiting for her.

"Aye, Jazzy! What's up?" Cindy greeted to a beaming Jazmine.

"Oh nothing much, my day has been pretty well, C."

Jazmine began fidgeting in her seat and Cindy took notice to it.

"You sure _everything_ is fine?"

"Okay, okay, I'll spill," Jazmine said as she let out a frustrated sigh and turned to face Cindy.

"So I went out for a pizza yesterday, right?"

"Uh huh?"

"And the guy who delivered it to me was Cairo! And he asked me out on a date to the movies on Friday!"

"OH NO HE DIDN'T! Scum works at my favorite pizza joint and tries to ask _my_ best friend out? You said no right?"

Jazmine shifted uneasily in her seat. "…Well…"

"AWWW You said _YES_?"

"Well, I decided to give him a chance. Everybody deserves a chance, right?"

"Jazzy, he's the enemy!"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Cindy!"

"Fine. I won't dictate over who you should date," Cindy said as she put her hands up in a surrender stance, "But I do got one questions for you."

"What is it?"

"When and how do you plan on telling Ole Boy Huey about this?"

Jazmine threw her head back. In the midst of it all, she forgot about how Huey might react. And knowing her best friend well, she knew that Huey would definitely disapprove of this date. Cindy looked at her and instantly knew that Jazmine didn't think it through all the way. Huey would throw a fit.

"What am I gonna do, Cindy?"

"I dunno. But you better come up with a way quick, because uh your gay knight in purple shining armor is coming our way."

They both turned and saw Huey walking towards them with his tray of food. He sat down and sported his normal neutral look at them.

"Hey Huey!" Cindy greeted while Jazmine smile at him. He just nodded at them and ate his food. Cindy nudged Jazmine and then pointed at Huey, but Jazmine shook her head. They had a mouthing war before they turned back and Jazmine cleared her throat. Huey looked up from his food.

"So, uh, Hueykins."

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing later?"

"Nothing unusual. Why?"

"Well, uh…" Jazmine gave a sideways look at Cindy for help in her next sentence, but Cindy looked at her and shrugged.

"_Well_?" Huey pressed on, obviously annoyed.

"Well…Cindy and I will be coming over!"

"Huh?" Cindy mustered out, her sapphire blue eyes opened up wide in shock.

Huey shrugged. "It's alright with me."

Cindy shot Jazmine a look before turning back to Huey and showing a fake smile.

"Excuse us, Hues," Cindy said in a fake nice voice, "But uh I need to have a word with Jazzy for a few moments."

She grabbed Jazmine by the arm and yanked her up from her seat. They walked quickly to a spot in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Girl! Whatchu doin draggin me into this mess?"

"Cindy, I need you to be there tonight! Please!"

"UGGGGGHHHHH _Fine_. I'll be there."

"Thank you _soooooooo_ much C!"

Huey watched on as the girls chatted animatedly across the room. He just shook his head and went back to his food. "Girls…" He muttered to himself.

**~XXXX~**

That night, Huey, Riley, Cindy, and Jazmine chilled around the living room in front of the tv. A box of pizza lay open on the coffee table and the tv flashed scenes of a video game. Huey sat on the main couch with controller in hand, Jazmine rested in between his legs, Riley was lying down on the side couch, and Cindy was flopped down on her stomach in front of the tv with the second controller in her hand. She and Huey were playing Mortal Kombat, and Huey was winning big time over Cindy.

"You son of a bitch!"

"What's that? I can't hear over the sound of this lovely KO!"

Huey's character knocked out Cindy's, and Cindy threw down the controller in anger. Riley cracked up laughing at her.

"Aww C'_moooonnnn_ C-Merph! I thought yous was better than that now!"

Cindy glared at Riley while reaching for another slice of pizza. "Man, this game is rigged! I want a rematch, Huey Freeman!"

"Alright then. Prepare to have your ass whooped again."

They started the game over, and the living room was filled with sounds of fighting once more. Jazmine squirmed in her place between her best friend's legs. She thought that now was as good a time as any to break the ice and tell Huey the news.

"Hey Hueykins?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted you to know something right now-"

"Jazmine, I know you're supporting Cindy, but nothing you say will keep me from beating her in this crucial game."

Jazmine gulped and let everything spill quite loudly. "Huey, Cairo Simmons asked me out on a date and I said yes to him!"

Huey instantly paused the game and silence filled the room. Riley's mouth was wide open and his arm with pizza stopped midway to his mouth. Cindy spun around and looked at the damage that was done. Huey's face was frozen in shock and anger. Jazmine looked down in her lap, not saying a word.

"Y-Y-You're going on a date…with _Cairo_?"

The anger was evident in his tone. Jazmine shifted in her spot. "Yes," she said almost inaudibly.

"Whelp, I think it's time that Cindy and I hit the ol' dusty trail. C'mon C-Merph," Riley said as he and Cindy took their cue and left the room. As much as Riley would've loved to see the argument unfold, it was obvious that this one was too severe for any human being to withstand. They slinked outside of the house, leaving Huey and Jazmine alone. Jazmine got up from her spot and moved away from Huey while he stayed in place.

"Why."

"Why what?"

"Why are you going on a date with_ him_."

Jazmine turned to face him. "Because. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Second chance?!"

Huey shot up out of his seat. Surely Jazmine couldn't be any more crazier than she was right now!

"Cairo Simmons is a snake and shall be treated as such!"

"Well maybe he's different Huey!"

"Different?!" Huey exploded in her face. "The only thing different about him is that he's grown taller to match his bitchy personality!"

"No Huey Freeman! The only one who has a bitchy personality right now is _YOU_!"

Silence.

Meanwhile, Riley and and Cindy sat outside, waiting for the all clear signal to go back inside.

"Man, I hoped that they figure this out," Cindy said.

"I don't blame Huey fo' acting like dis though," Riley said in defense of his brother, "If this was me, I'd be overprotective of my favorite girl as well."

"Psshhhh, Puh-_leeeeze_, Reezey!"

"Don't believe me? Wanna know the reason you haven't had guys hit on you? It's because I keep them at bay!"

"WHAT!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY GUY NEAR YOU CINDY!"

"AND WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, OKAY?"

Silence.

"What do you mean I have a bitchy personality?!"

"You won't give Cairo a chance! Sure he's done some terrible things, but you won't even give him a chance to defend himself!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE DOESN'T NEED DEFENCE! HE'S AS GUILTY AS THEY COME!"

"Well maybe you just don't realize how great of a person he is!"

"Jazmine. _There's nothing great about him_!"

"You just don't see the good side of him like I do! You just don't want me dating him because of what happened in the past!"

"You're not dating Cairo. That's _final_."

Silence.

"You…you…you _like_ me?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was just nervous. I didn't wanna throw off ma A-game, ya know?"

Cindy snickered. "What A-game?"

"I didn't wanna ruin our friendship, ya feel me? Yous my homegirl C-Merph! My Ride or Die nigga! I didn't wanna ruin that! And now I went and told you all dis shit and now you gonna feel weird around me and it might mess up your game for the tourney dis weekend and-"

Cindy suddenly ran up to him and kissed his cheek. Riley looked back at her, ears burning a shade of red.

Silence.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't date?"

"Your best friend who just so _happens_ to be a good judge of character."

"Good judge of char-!"

Jazmine couldn't even finished her sentence. She grabbed her stuff and went to grab her shoes.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Home."

"Jaz-"

"That's enough out of you, Huey! I'm. Going. _Home_."

She forced on her shoes and stormed out of the house, and Huey followed behind her closely. Riley and Cindy looked on, glad for an excuse to not look at each other.

"Jazmine, come back here!"

"No!"

"Jazmine!"

"Leave me alone!"

She broke out into a run and sprinted to her house. Huey stopped at the driveway, and turned back around, cursing under his breath.

"Women," he muttered out as he stormed back into the house.

Cindy and Riley looked around in silence before looking back at each other, something they both found difficult to do.

"I guess Huey's gonna be seething for a while."

"Yeah, and Jazzy's gonna be calling me to confide with."

They stood around for a few minutes before Cindy decided to get up and stretch.

"It's getting a little late," she remarked.

"Yeah, it is…"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Riley looked at her, but instead of answering, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, causing her to fumble backwards.

"You betcha."

They looked at each other and smiled. Cindy turned and walked to her car.

"See ya tomorrow, Reezey!" she shouted from her car as she backed out the driveway and drove off.

Riley waved at her, then lowered his hand and touched the spot on his cheek where Cindy had kissed him.

"Women," he muttered under his breath with a smile plastered to his face as he walked back inside and shut the door.

**~XXXX~**

**Riley and Cindy admitted their feelings! Hiro's back and has Caesar's full attention! And Huey and Jazmine are in hot water over Cairo!**

**Will Riley and Cindy's relationship become something more?**

**Will Hiro and Caesar's relationship become stable once more?**

**Will Huey ever give Cairo a chance?**

**All this and more in the next update! Read&Review!**


	12. TwelveTwelveTwelve

**This story contains Slash and Gay Parirings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~TwelveTwelveTwelve~<strong>

The next morning, following the eventful night at the Freeman house, found Cindy by her athletics locker putting her stuff away as she finished the morning basketball practice. After she finished getting ready for the day to start, she walked out of the locker room. To her surprise, she found Caesar a little ways from the locker room on his phone, headphones in ears. Cindy found it strange he was there; the soccer team didn't have practice this morning, so he shouldn't have been there so early. Nonetheless, Cindy waltzed her way to her best friend and plopped herself next to him. Caesar looked up and smirked at her upon realizing who she was.

"Morning Blondie," he chuckled as he continued scrolling through the phone.

"Morning Caez," she replied back as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well the basketball teams have early practice for these next few days since the tourney's in three days. Coach Hemling is killing us."

"Oh riiiggghhhttt. Totally forgot about that."

"So what brings you here this morning? I _know_ the soccer team doesn't have practice this morning."

"Eh. I thought I'd come a bit earlier this morning. Plus, Hiro said something about meeting me this morning."

"Awwwww. Well how's you and the bf doing?"

"I guess we've patched things between us. Plus, the other day, he came over to my house when my parents were away and we had a make-out session."

"Oooooooooohhh. _Juicaayyy_! Continue!"

Caesar grinned sheepishly. "Then we went into my room, stripped down, and he threw me on the bed and-"

"Nooooo, y'all niggas didn't," Cindy exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

Caesar leaned in as he smirked playfully. "Let's just say that, uh, I wouldn't _mind_ having Chinese food again soon."

"Woaaahhh!" Cindy exclaimed as she threw her head back while laughing. Caesar just nodded with a smug look on his face. "So it was _that_ good?"

"Oooooooohhh _Guuurrrrlllll_! Hiro Otomo: Amazing in the sack."

"Ooooooohh weeeeeeee!" Cindy shrieked as she held out her fist to dap Caesar.

"Now enough about me. What went down last night at the Freeman house at y'alls get together? You know, the one you guys _didn't invite me to_?"

Cindy chuckled as Caesar put on a pouting face, obviously annoyed that he wasn't with his friends.

"First off, I would think that you would have been getting a taste of seconds of Chinese food last night," she said as she winked at him. Caesar laughed as he rubbed his face.

"I ain't even gonna lie; I just _had_ to go back and return the favor last night."

"Mmmm-hmmmm," Cindy muttered, "Anyways, lemme tell you right now that shit went down at the hangout last night."

"Details, girl. _Details_."

Cindy positioned herself so that she could face Caesar at a better angle. "Okay, so you know Cairo Simmons, right?"

"Ole light skinned dude who Huey hates?"

"Yeah him. Anyways, he asked Jazzy on a date for Friday night!"

"Shut. _Up_!"

"And of course, what with Jazzy believing that everyone deserves a chance, you already know her naïve ass said yes.

"Duh," Caesar said as he rolled his eyes, obviously knowing Jazmine all too well to know that that would've been her answer. "What happened after that?"

"Well she told me about it, then I told her that she'd have to break the news to Hues, because he'll be suspicious if he doesn't know about her whereabouts on a Friday night; she's _always _at the Freeman house on Friday nights."

"Oh Huey…"

"Yeah, well the four of us was at the house playing videogames, then Jazzy just blurted out the whole situation in front of all of us."

"Oh Em Geeee! And Huey's reaction?"

"Oooooohh you _already _know. But needless to say, Huey…was…_furious_. Hell, even the word _furious_ is an understatement."

Caesar threw back his head and laughed. "_Daayyyyuummmm_! I knew it! Then what?"

"Reezey and I had to leave the house and chill outside, cause we _kneeeeewww_ that shit was gonna down in that living room! But uh…"

Cindy trailed off, her cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink, Caesar took instant notice.

"Whoa there white chick. What happened?"

"Well, while we were waiting, me and Reezey got to talkin'…"

"_Annnnnnnndddd_?"

At this point, Caesar had leaned down to Cindy, eager to see where it was going. Cindy sighed and looked away, too embarrassed to look at his eyes. "Reezey was tryna defend Hues, and then he told me that he really liked me…"

There was silence after those words, and Cindy turned to see why Caesar hadn't responded. She nearly cracked up when she saw that Caesar's eyes were as wide as saucers and his bottom jaw looked ready to hit the floor. He composed himself and looked around cheesing as if it was the greatest piece of news he'd ever received.

"FIINNNAALLLLYYYY! The boy finally said something!"

"Wait! You _knew_? You knew that he liked me and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I mean, it _was_ pretty obvious. The question, my dear Blondie, is who _didn't _know he had a thing for you. But enough of excessness. How did _you_ respond?"

"I didn't know, so I just rushed up and kissed his cheek."

"Ohhhhhhhhh _snaaaaaaaaappppp_!"

"Shut up! Anyways, nothing happened much after that. Before I got a chance to react, Jazzy and Huey came rushing out the house still yelling at each other. Jazzy just ran to her house and Huey stormed back inside. Then after, Reezey leaned down to kiss my cheek and then told me he would see me tomorrow. Well technically today, but you get it."

Caesar jolted around, fist covering his mouth as his body shook with laughter. "Yo, why wasn't I there?! God I would've paid to see this shit!"

Just then, a voice was heard from down the hallway. The duo turned to see Hiro coming down the hallway having a conversation on his phone.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hang with you tonight. And yeah, we'll be playing _house_ all night long till I get sleepy. Aiight, see ya later. Love you too."

With that, Hiro hung up and looked down to see Cindy and Caesar looking up at him. "So who was that, Otomo?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, just Diane," Hiro said as he shrugged and plopped down next to Caesar, kissing his lips, "I was hanging with her last night before I slept, and it was the best brother-sister time I've ever had with her. Makes me realize how lucky I am to have her in my life."

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Cindy and Caesar cooed. Hiro shrugged as he smirked. Caesar made to stand and the others stood with him.

"Well since we're here, we might as well grab some breakfast from the cafeteria," Hiro said as he rubbed his stomach. "You comin' Cin?"

"Naahh, I'm not a breakfast person. Plus I'm gonna wait for…"

She blushed once more, causing Caesar and Hiro to smirk at her. "Ohhhh, I see you, _playa_! Go on and get yo' boo thang!"

They walked away together, Hiro's hand in Caesar's back pocket and Caesar's arm around Hiro's shoulder. Cindy chuckled at them. They really were boo thangs.

_Speaking of boo thangs_…

Cindy's cheeks burned light pink as she heard the locker room door open up from behind her. She turned to see Riley come out, hoisting his athletics bag onto his shoulder. His eyes lit up at the sight of her and they started walking towards each other. They stopped when they were within a few feet of each other and they both leaned up against the wall staring at each other.

"Well hello there," he said softly, sporting his trademark smirk.

"Hi," she said softly as well, a small smile spreading on her face.

**~XXXX~**

A few hours later, Jazmine walked down the hallway at a bit quicker pace than she normally walked at. She was still fuming over Huey's decision for her date with Cairo. Who was _he_ to decide who Jazmine could and couldn't see? Not like the two of them were dating or romantically involved in any way and form. He may be her best friend, but she was _not_ his subject! As she walked down the hallway, a hand quickly grabbed her arm and followed her. Jazmine kept her head forward. She knew _exactly_ who was trailing her.

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let. Me. _Go_."

"Jazmine, I'm not letting you go until you turn around and speak to me."

"Then be prepared to hold on to me all day."

She still walked. The hand was still there. Finally she huffed in annoyance and turned around to face him.

"And how may I help _you_? Unless now you're going to dictate what class I can and can't go to."

"Well considering we have lunch now, I can't really dictate on your need for food."

Jazmine groaned. Huey looked down and shuffle his feet before looking up at her again.

"Okay, listen, I know you're mad at me."

"Mad doesn't even _begin_ to describe it."

"But I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I overreacted-"

"Yeah. _Overreacted_. That _perfectly _describes it. Not."

Huey closed his eyes, getting a bit annoyed himself. He had forgotten how nerve racking it was trying to convince Jazmine of something. But he tried to shake it off and keep his calm for once.

"Jazmine, I just want you to know that even though I hate Cairo and I'm _strongly_ against this date that's about to take place, I won't get in the way of your life."

Jazmine snapped her head towards him, her eyes opened wide. "You mean…?"

"Go ahead and go on your date with Cairo. However, if he does anything that I deem inappropriate, I will decapitate his head clean off his body."

"Oh, thank you Hueykins!" Jazmine squealed out as she jumped up and down while hugging him. "And I know you're kidding about decapitating Cairo."

"Sure…let's go with that.." He muttered. He was joking and being serious at the same time; he wasn't really going to decapitate him, but if he did something…

They reached the cafeteria, but instead of going to get food, they went and found seats and sat down. "Hey, Huey," Jazmine said as they sat down, "I feel like you secretly want to see people happy."

Huey snorted. "Jazmine, please. Happiness scares me. You know that."

"Then why do you care so much about how Cairo treats me?"

"Dunno…" He then turned away so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Awwww! You care about me, don't you Hueykins!"

"No, that's not it. You're just really annoying when you're upset."

Jazmine laughed as she hit him playfully on his arm. The corners of Huey's mouth turned upward to from a very small smile, but it disappeared in a flash right before Jazmine looked up at him. Her eyes were wide open in every bit of admiration. It was obvious she looked up to him. Maybe that's why Huey cared for her so much; she always had the time of day for him. But Cairo was about to get in the way of all that. And speaking of Cairo...

"Ahem. I see that the two best friends are having a moment."

Huey and Jazmine turned and saw Cairo standing behind them. He eyed Huey a bit uneasily while looking back and forth between the two of them. "Well, I don't wanna disturb the moment so I'll just go…I'll, uh, talk to you later Jaz…"

Huey and Jazmine looked at each other before Huey stood up to face Cairo. Jazmine reached for his Huey's arm while Cairo winced, each fearing that Huey would do something rash and cause a scene in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Cairo."

"H-Huey…"

"Listen. I'm sorry for my past behavior. It's just that I hold grudges for long periods of time. But hey, if you want to date Jazmine, you can. I'll step out of the way."

Cairo sported a surprised smile. "Wow. Is Huey Freeman actually _apologizing_? And is actually _admitting that he's wrong_?"

"Hey. I'm doing you a favor. Accept it before I change my mind."

Cairo chuckled and clasped Huey on the shoulder. Huey, in return, smirked and clasped Cairo's shoulder. "You're alright, Simmons," Huey smirked.

"You're alright yourself, Freeman," Cairo chuckled.

Jazmine smiled as the two formally amended their friendship. They then unclasped each other, and Cairo went over to hug her. "I'll talk to you later, Jaz."

"Alright, talk to you later," She smiled at him as he walked away. Huey then sat down and she patted his arm as she clinged on to him. "I'm so proud of you!"

He shrugged. "I guess it was time to put all that behind me. Doesn't mean I trust him all out yet. But hey, one baby step at a time."

"Good, good! Now that you've made me happy, don't you think it's time to make yourself happy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like spreading the word that you're…you know…"

"Jazmine…"

"I'm just saying, though. I mean have you told anyone else since you've told me?"

Huey thought about it. It was definitely the beginning of November, meaning that it's been a month since he told her. But since then, he hadn't told anyone else.

"Well, no…"

"Exactly. I would think that you would've at least talked to the one person who would completely understand your position."

"No. Not talking to him about it. Not yet. Especially since-"

"Huey, you're going to have to get over your crush on him and tell him about you and how you feel about him."

"Uh uh. No way."

"Huey, you're always there to tell me the truth of things. Now I'm here to tell you the truth. You have to at least tell Caesar what's up. Not only will he understand, but he would be there to help you through it."

Jazmine patted Huey on the cheek before getting up to go grab lunch. Huey sat there at the table, his hunger level low. Caesar _was_ an understanding person. But Huey didn't want to ruin their friendship and make things awkward between them, but he didn't know what else to do. It was eating away at him every single day, and if he didn't tell someone else soon, he'd explode.

_Maybe it's time I told him…_

**~XXXX~**

In the evening, Hiro sat on the floor with Diane. They were spending some brother-sister time together by playing with her dolls and her dollhouse. Hiro smiled as Diane laughed louder and louder with their game. It's been a while since they spent time together, and Hiro couldn't help but feel happiness build up inside of him. As they played on the carpet, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Di," He said as he rubbed her head and got up. He opened the door and smirked as he saw the visitor.

"Well hello, Hiro," he greeted as he stepped forward to kiss him.

Hiro took in the kiss before letting him in. "And hello to you too, Desmond."

Hiro closed the door in behind him and stepped so that he could see his sister. "Hey Di, take your toys and go upstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, Hiro," she said sweetly. She packed up her toys and went upstairs, leaving Desmond and Hiro alone. The moment she disappeared, they resumed their kissing.

"What…are…you…doing…here…" Hiro said between each kiss. Desmond pulled from him just a bit and looked at him.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He then stuck his tongue in Hiro's mouth as they continued their make out session. They fell on the couch just seconds after.

"Haha, I've missed you too," Hiro chuckled before placing his lips onto Desmond's and pulling him on top. They stayed like that for a few minutes and they were in pure bliss, that is until-

"Hiro?"

Hiro stopped kissing Desmond suddenly and listened intently. It was definitely a girl's voice calling him, but it wasn't Diane.

"Hiro."

A male's voice that time, and it sounded very disappointed. Hiro threw Desmond off of him and saw the two people at the front door: Amy and Christian. Hiro had left the door unlocked and they let themselves in. Now, it was just a very difficult position they were all in.

"Well, um," Desmond started awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I have stuff I need to go do. I'll, uh, I'll see you around, Hiro."

He then walked through the kitchen and went out the back door. Hiro stood there, hands in his pockets. Christian stood in a defiant pose with his arms crossed and Amy clung on to his arm. They both glared at him. It was an awkward moment indeed.

"Hiro. Explain yourself." Christian growled.

"Well, uh-"

"How could you Hiro!"

This time, Amy had let go of Christian's arm and stormed towards Hiro, ready to punch him. "How could you! Caesar cares about you! He loves you! And you go…And you go and do this?! You…You…Son of a Bitch!"

Hiro's jaw dropped. Even Christian's eyes went up in surprise. Amy wasn't one to cuss out in anger.

"Ames, I'm sorry. I really am."

"You better be _more_ than sorry!"

"Amy, I am, I am, I am…just…do me one favor…"

"What?"

"_Please_ don't tell Caesar."

Amy's eyes lit up in rage. "_Don't_ tell Caesar? So you cheat on my cousin and you expect me not to tell him?"

"Just please don't. I'd rather him hear it from me than from you guys. Please don't tell him, or anyone else."

Amy looked at him deep in his eyes for the longest while. She then looked away in anger. "…Fine. I won't tell him for now. But it's going to be hard since I tell him everything. But you had _better_ tell him, or he _will_ hear about it from me."

She then turned right on her heel and marched out of the house. Christian still stood in his pose and glared at Hiro before shaking his head and following Amy out the door. Hiro sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He had gotten himself in a huge mess. And what a huge mess it was.

**~XXXX~**

**Riley and Cindy are (almost) together! Huey's thinking about telling Caesar his secret! And Hiro got caught cheating!**

**Will Riley and Cindy's relationship blossom?**

**Will Huey tell Caesar about his predicament?**

**Will Caesar find out about Hiro's affair?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	13. ThirteenThirteenThirteen

**I'm back! This story contains slash and gay pairings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ThirteenThirteenThirteen~<strong>

Friday afternoon found Riley in Geometry class drowning out Ms. What's-Her-Faces' voice as she taught the class whatever lesson was occurring. He had one more class to get through after this and then he and Cindy were tourney bound in a few hours. Speaking of which, he was ripping pieces of notebook paper, rolling them up into tiny balls, and pelting them at the back of Cindy's head. She was fine with it at first, but was getting annoying after a while and after being hit for the umpteenth time, she turned around in her seat to glare at him.

"Um, excuse _you_?"

"What?"

"Stop throwing that shit at me!"

He picked up another piece and threw it at her, hitting her on the spot between her eyebrows. "What shit?"

"Stop it," she growled before turning back around. Riley picked up another piece and threw it at her again. She flinched and tensed her shoulders causing Riley to snicker. Just as he was ready to throw another one though-

"Mr. Freeman! What is your reasoning for throwing balled up paper at Ms. McPhearson?"

Riley sunk in his seat and Cindy snickered as Ms. Justice came over to glare at him.

"I take it that you find this more important than the lesson I'm teaching. Now how about you answer the question on the board?"

Riley looked up at the foreign symbols and struggled. He tried to think but failed. He sunk back down, looking defeated. "I don't know, ma'am."

"That's quite a shame, now, isn't it," Ms. Justice said as she walked to the front of the room, "But you're lucky that the bell is about to ring in about 15 seconds, or I would've severely punished you. Pack up class, do your homework, and enjoy the rest of your day."

The class packed up, and Riley breathed out a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was to be in trouble right before the tourney weekend. The bell soon rang just after and everyone bolted for their last class of the day. Cindy linked her arm through Riley's and the two of them walked together two their classes, Cindy to English and Riley to Art. As they reached Cindy's class, Cindy unlooped her arm and linked her fingers through Riley's hand and they held on for a few moments.

"See you in a few?" She asked innocently as she batted her eyes like a young child.

"Haha, you already know it, C-Merph," Riley said with a smirk.

She pulled one way while he pulled the other way, each seeing how long they could hold on until their fingers pulled away. Finally, their fingers snapped off and Cindy went into her class while Riley rounded the corner to another hallway for his Art class. He would only be in there for fifteen minutes at most before the whole team was called down. The assignment was that day was simple: Continue the project drawings. Riley pulled out his sketch book and flipped until he found his current unfinished drawing. It was of Cindy in her basketball stance, her smirk a very prominent feature. He grabbed his sketch pencils and continued to add details to her face; he made the loose strands of hair fall from her face look wild as they would when she put in work on the court, he detailed the shape of her eyes and how concentrated they would always look. Riley wanted this drawing to be perfect; not because it was for a huge chunk of a grade, but because Cindy was his definition of perfection. The fifteen minutes he had went by pretty quickly as he worked diligently to finish his work on Cindy. There were five dull beats from the intercom as an announcement came on.

"All members of the varsity boys and varsity girls basketball team please report to the gym at this time."

Riley smiled without having to look up at anyone. He carefully packed up his sketching pad and made sure his sketch pencils were organized neatly back into their case (he valued art as number one in his life next to basketball), carefully rolled up the picture he was working on, and walked out of his class. Out in the hall, various members hollered and screamed as they thought of going to Baltimore. Riley smiled at the mere thought of things. Not only would he be spending an entire weekend in Baltimore away from his family, but he would be with his teammates and (of course) Cindy. He switched to a different hallway, turned another corner and came across the English hallway. Just as he suspected, Cindy was waiting outside her English class, waiting for him. His smile broadened as he held out his arm for Cindy to loop hers through as they walked down to the gym together. When they got there, they sat on the bleachers and waited for the coach to speak. Coach Hemling soon came in front of the teams, duffle bag in one hand and backpack on his back.

"Alright, boys and girls," Coach Hemling began, "Your bags have already been loaded. We will be taking charter buses to Baltimore which should take about five hours tops. We leave now and we won't be back until Tuesday. For the duration of the trip, you will be following these rules: You are to follow mines and Coach Tremur's directions at all time. Do not go anywhere ALONE; you are to be in groups of at least three when going somewhere. No PDA allowed. When we check in to the hotel, no boys should be in a girl's room and vice versa. You will need to be in your rooms by 10:30 and lights out will be by 11:00 every night. Other than that, let's make this a great trip. We're gonna bring home that tourney trophy, both boys and girls! AM I RIGHT!?"

"RIGHT COACH!"

"Good! Now bored the buses! Last names A-E will be on bus one, F-P will be on bus two, and Q-Z will be on bus three."

The mass moved towards outside. Riley breathed a sigh of relief; at least he and Cindy were on the same bus. He didn't know what he would do for five hours without her company. As they got on, Coach Tremur took roll as everyone passed her. After everyone seemed to be situated, the buses departed the schoolyard. For the most part, the vast majority of the kids on the bus went to sleep. Others played their video games, while some watched movies. Cindy sat on the aisle seat, her head slumped over as she dozed off with her headphones on her ears. Riley smiled and made a grab for her hand. He held it gently then used his free hand to pull her slumping head to rest it on his right shoulder. He then gently placed his head on hers as he began to doze off himself, all the while his phone softly playing Drake music as the bus rolled on.

**~XXXX~**

Later that night, Jazmine sat in front of her mirror as she tended to her hair that she decided to make long and curly. Tonight was her big first date with Cairo. She groomed her eyebrows, giving them that nice arch. She then applied her makeup; first her foundation and whatnot, then her eyeliner and mascara, and finally she applied her trusted Baby Lips on her mouth, puckering them so that they got the shine that they deserved. She put on small hoop earrings, and as for her curly hair she pulled it back to a low curly-puff ponytail but left one curly strand loose to hang at the side of her face. She wore a striped yellow and white shirt with slim low-waist jeans and her favorite pair of dark blue Toms. She also had a long sleeved jeans jacket due to the cool nippy air that came with the November atmosphere. When she felt ready, she turned around to her bed and made a pose with her hands in the air.

"Well, what do you think?"

"You look beautiful, Jaz!" Amy exclaimed as she bounced on the bed. Jazmine's friend Emily gave an agreeing smile as she nodded in approval.

"Cairo's not gonna be ready for Jazzy! You about to kill it girl!"

"Mmm-hmm! So when's he coming to get you?"

"He should be here in about ten minutes."

"Oooo! What are you guys gonna do?"

"Oh, nothing special. He's just gonna take me to go see a movie and possibly out to grab a bite afterwards."

"Well that sounds pretty good for a first date," Amy said. "I remember Christian took me to play putt-putt on our first date."

"Well that sounds pretty cool," Emily said.

"Not really. Christian hit the ball so hard one time that it hit the blades of the windmill at the end of the course, then it ricochet across the field and hit an elderly lady in the head. Her grandson thought it would be great to start up a fight. I punched out the guy after he whacked Christian in the face with a putter. The manager ended up kicking us out after that."

Jazmine and Emily laughed hard as Amy sat with an embarrassed smile. "But I'm pretty sure Jazmine's date will go smoother than that though," Emily gasped between laughs.

"Hopefully," Amy said reassuringly as she patted Jazmine on the back. "You nervous, hun?"

"A little," she admitted, "I really don't know what to expect. What if something goes wrong?"

"Jazmine, don't worry about it," Amy said as the doorbell rang, "Your date will be just fine."

"Yeah," Emily said as she held out Jazmine's purse for her, "Now c'mon, Cairo's waiting for you."

The three girls bounded downstairs as the doorbell rang for a second time. Jazmine breathed out as she tried to calm down. She then opened the door and saw Cairo standing on the porch with a warm smile on his face.

"Well, good evening, Ms. DuBois," He said gently, taking her hand and kissing it. Amy and Emily giggled in glee while Jazmine's face heated up immensely. "Shall we leave now?"

"Uh, yes, we shall," Jazmine stuttered out a bit. She turned around to look at her friends, who both gave her the thumbs out.

"Then let's leave. C'mon, I wanna get good seats."

"Have a good time Jazmine! And don't worry, we'll lock up after you leave so no one breaks in."

"Thanks guys! And you two have a good night!"

Cairo helped Jazmine into the car and closed her door before getting in on his side. He made sure Jazmine buckled herself in before taking off out of the driveway. "You ready for a good time tonight?"

"Yeah, but…"

"What?"

"I can't help but think that this won't be just any normal date."

"Aw, c'mon now, Jaz. What could possibly happen tonight at the movies?"

They drove off down the street. Back at the Freeman house, the blinds in boys' room was skimmed up as Huey watched them leave. He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with black sweat pants and all black running sneakers. He turned around to face Caesar, who was sitting on the bed, and Christian, who was standing up. They too were dressed in all black.

"You guys ready?" Huey asked. Caesar nodded and Christian held up the small black string bag to indicate he was ready.

"Alright then," Huey said as a placed a black bandana around his head, "Operation: Bad Date is now in effect."

They bounded down the stairs, went outside, and jumped into Huey's car. Huey put the car into gear as he backed out of the driveway and followed Cairo and Jazmine's path to the movie theater.

**~XXXX~**

At the theater, Jazmine and Cairo stood in the line and waited as the line inched up to receive their tickets. Shortly, Huey, Caesar, and Christian joined the line. The line continued to inch its way forward while the boys looked around for their targets.

"Hey, you guys," Caesar said as he pointed up front, "I found them."

Huey and Christian arched their heads to see that Jazmine and Cairo were at the front of the line.

"Two tickets for The Hunger Games, please," Cairo said.

"$16.00," the ticket manager said.

Jazmine reached for her purse to pay for her half, but Cairo stopped her.

"Woah there, Jaz. Don't worry about it. I got this."

Jazmine smiled at him as he pulled out a ten, five, and one dollar bill and gave it to the ticket manager.

"First date, huh?" The ticket manager said with a knowing smile.

"Yes sir, it is," Cairo confirmed as he smiled at Jazmine.

The manger chuckled as he handed them their tickets. "Enjoy your date night."

"Thank you," they both replied as they went inside. Huey looked over the line of people as the duo made their way inside.

"Could this line _be_ any slower?" Huey growled underneath his breath.

"Well, it _is_ opening weekend for The Hunger Games," Christian pointed out,"Everybody and their mamas are out tonight to go see it."

"That and it's definitely going to be a packed house tonight," Caesar added. Huey's face suddenly formed an evil grin.

"Full house, huh? All the more better."

After what seemed like an eternity (but in reality was only ten minutes), the three boys found themselves at the front of the line. "Three tickets for The Hunger Games, please," Huey said.

"$24.00," the ticket manager answered as he pulled out three tickets.

Caesar and Huey reached into their pockets for their wallets and fished out $8.00 each. Christian smiled sheepishly and nudged Huey.

"Heeeyyy," he mumbled in a low voice, "So, um, I left my wallet at the house so is there any way that you two could uh…um…"

Huey and Caesar looked at each other with annoyed looks before each of them fished out an additional $4.00 out of their wallets. The ticket manager laughed.

"Enjoy the movie, you three," he managed to get out as he handed them three tickets. They walked briskly inside and began scoping the foyer where the lines to the concessions were jammed packed.

"There they are!" Caesar exclaimed as he pointed out Cairo and Jazmine at the very front of the line for food. The concessions were blocked by another ticket barrier man who received the tickets and gave back the stubs. The boys gave the tickets to the man, who in return gave them the stubs, and rushed beyond the rope.

"Don't let them see us!" Huey whispered fervently.

"You alright, Jaz?" Cairo asked. Jazmine's eyes were darting around uneasily.

"I don't know. I feel like somebody is watching us…"

She jerked her head behind her and looked. No one in the vicinity looked suspicious to her, so she shrugged and turned her head around as the young teen at the concessions spoke.

"That'll be $29.47."

Once again, Cairo was ready to pay full price but Jazmine stopped him.

"C'mon Cairo. You don't have to pay for both of us."

"But I want to though!"

"Well, since you're so bent on doing this, at least let me pay for part of it."

She got out her wallet and pulled out a ten. She would've pulled out fifteen dollars but doubted whether or not Cairo would even let her pay _that_ much; he wouldn't even let her pay the eight for her ticket.

"Fine," Cairo gave in as he took the ten from her and pulled out the rest from his wallet and paid for their food. They walked away as Cairo held the popcorn and hot dogs while Jazmine held the drinks. "$30.00 for just a couple of stuff. That's practically highway robbery!" He mumbled under his breath. Jazmine took one last look behind her to check for anything suspicious. She saw that nothing shot out of the ordinary and continued to walk inside Theater Three behind Cairo.

"You think she saw us?" Christian said from his position behind the 'Insidious: Chapter 2' promotion cutout.

"I doubt it," Huey muttered from where he and Caesar were sitting, hidden within the promotion cutout of 'The Purge'. "She paid more attention to Cairo, if anything."

Huey then threw his hand down where it came in contact with Caesar's hand. He quickly looked down, then at Caesar before quickly moving his hand away and looking at the Theater in which Jazmine and Cairo had gone in, hoping that his face wasn't glowing a shade of red for Caesar to see.

"Alright, Theater Three is right there, so that means that the actual room where they work the movie is right above. Just gotta find the door to the hidden stairs and we'll be home free."

They all got up and walked with a purpose as to not seem suspicious. They rounded the corner where the bathrooms were and found a door that was locked with the words "Employees Only" clearly labeled across the front.

"Jackpot," Huey mumbled, "Christian give me your bag."

Christian handed him the black bag. Huey opened it and rumbled around and found a tiny pair of pliers and a hairpin. The door was only card activated by the employees. Huey knelt down and fumbled with the door handle while Christian stood watch. Caesar however remained behind him. After a few minutes, Huey paused to rest his mind; unlocking this door was harder than he had perceived.

"Need any help, Hues?" Caesar asked.

Huey tensed up a little as the heat returned to his face. "Uh sh-shouldn't you be keeping watch with Christian?" he managed to get out while struggling not to look at Caesar.

"Well since it's a full house tonight for the movie, I highly doubt any employee would come back here," Caesar replied, "And even then, pretty sure Christian will have it under control."

"Hey you never know. Christian may fail at that. He _did_ forget his wallet so no telling what else he could do now."

"Hey!" Christian exclaimed quietly, "Quit with the slugs, Freeman! It was _one_ mistake! You here acting like me forgetting my wallet will ruin this whole mission!"

"Yeah yeah. Just don't forget you owe us $4.00 each."

Christian stuck up his middle with his back to them before resuming his post. Caesar kneeled down next to Huey while he arched his head the other way.

"I'm pretty sure he's got it. Now c'mon and lemme help. I guarantee we'll figure it out quicker."

Reluctantly, Huey gave in and scooted over so that Caesar could check out the handle. He fumbled with the pliers and hair clip. He jiggled it for a bit before feeling a click.

"I think I got something," Caesar mumbled under his breath, "Help me turn it."

Huey gulped silently. _Touch Caesar's hands_? That was asking for death and trouble. His forehead began to sweat over as he reached for Caesar's hands. He almost jerked backwards as he made contact with them. But a mission was a mission and he had no other choice. Both he and Caesar grunted as they twisted the pliers to the right.

"Uhhh guys? Y'all better hurry this up. An employee is coming this way!" Christian called back.

Just as he said that, the handle clicked completely. "We got it, Christian! C'mon let's go!"

They all jumped up and pushed the door open to scamper beyond it. They were standing on a small floor with stairs winding upwards. The place was dimly lit. The three of them climbed up the stairs to the very top, five flights in total. When they got to the top, they reached a somewhat low hallway with doors correspondent with the movie theater rooms and a storage room right next to it. Huey untied his bandana and held it in his hand. Caesar slowly opened the door. Inside the small room, there was a theater employee in the chair as he worked the dashboard to the film. In front of him were the windows that allowed him to see the movie and make sure it was working as well. Huey quickly rushed in and gagged the worker with the bandana. The man struggled and fought to break free as Huey disabled him from speaking clearly. When Huey was done, he pressed down hard on a spot on the man's neck and the man quickly stopped his struggling and slumped in his seat. He was unconscious. Caesar and Christian picked him up, carried him out the room, and stuffed him into the mini storage room next door. After all was said and done, they all settled down into the room and closed the door behind them. Christian reached for the light dimmers and dimmed the lights in the theater while completely taking off the lights in the room they were in. The dashboard lit up. Before Huey reached to press anything, Caesar stopped him.

"What?"

"Let's not ruin anything yet, please?"

"…You wanna see the movie, don't you…"

Caesar slowly grinned. "Yeah kinda," he admitted with a bit of guilt in his voice.

"Fine. We'll watch a few minutes of it."

"Yes!" Caesar exclaimed victoriously before settling down to watch. Huey sported a small smile at Caesar's back; the way he was enthusiastic about this was kind of, well, cute.

The three of the watched the movie, which Huey had to admit was interesting in itself, and he wasn't a big movie fan. After a little while, Huey checked his phone to see that twenty minutes had gone by.

"Alright guys," he said, "Movie over."

"Awwww," Christian and Caesar groaned. They got up and got closer to Huey.

"What are you gonna do, Hues?" Caesar asked.

"Well first, I'm gonna tint the film a different color, then flip it upside down, completely shut it off, and _then_ that's when the fun will start."

"Haha, my man Huey," Christian snickered, "We're about to have some real fun up in here tonight-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LI'L NIGGAS DOING UP HERE?!"

The three of them spun around instantly as they stared at the door in complete and absolute shock.

Uh-oh.

**~XXXX~**

**Riley and Cindy are together on the trip! Maybe some memories in the making? Jazmine and Cairo are on their date! And Huey, Caesar, and Christian are in trouble! Uh-oh!**

**Will Riley and Cindy have a good ride there?**

**Will Jazmine and Cairo's date be ruined?**

**Will Huey, Caesar, and Christian survive their ordeal?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	14. FourteenFourteenFourteen

**This story contains slash and gay pairings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FourteenFourteenFourteen~<strong>

Of course.

Of course they would get caught. Of course an employee would somehow figure out the plan and find them up there. And of course it would be Uncle Ruckus who would catch them in the act. _Of course_.

Huey's mind churned. _How _did Ruckus figure it out? If Christian's warning timing was right, no one should've seen them sneak into the stairwell.

"How-"

"How did I figure it out? I thought you'd never ask," Ruckus said smugly, "I was patrolling the corridors of my perimeter doing my job of protecting the white man on opening night of the ruthless Hunger Games movie. Then I turned the corner to patrol the hallway on the left side, and I find _this_."

He pulled out a black string back from behind his back. Huey and Caesar snapped their heads and glared hard at Christian as he closed his eyes and sunk into his chair; in the midst of trying not to get caught, Christian had left the bag at his post.

"Heheh, yessiree. Found this and instantly figured something coon-like was up. I saw that the Employee door had been tampered with so of course I had to investigate, and lookee what I found here!"

The three boys hung their heads. There wasn't a way they could escape. Or was there?

"Now, SURRENDER YA COON HEADS!"

"NEVER!"

Huey shot up and punched Ruckus square in the jaw. Ruckus stumbled backwards and almost lost his balance, but he shook his head and lashed out at Huey. The duo went back onto the control panel rolling around on it, pressing random buttons.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THE MOVIE!"

"WHY'S IT ALL SIDEWAYS!"

"NOW IT'S UPSIDE DOWN!"

"NOW IT'S ALL PURPLE!"

"AHSUHGHEBSHGWH!"

The crowd of movie goers soon took notice to the changes of the screen. Caesar and Christian shared frantic looks of what to do as Huey and Ruckus continued rolling around on the ground. Christian searched frantically in the bag and pulled out a bottle of soda.

"Sorry to everyone in the theater," Christian said under his breath.

He shook the bottle violently, causing it to fizz up inside. After a few seconds, he untwisted the bottle cap, and a stream of liquid shot out violently, spilling all over the control panel and causing it to malfunction. The circuits crackled and sparked before shortening out. The screen in the theater turned off suddenly. There were outcries of anger coming from the audience as they booed and complained. Just as quickly as the circuits shortened out, the fire alarm went off and sprinklers surfaced from the ceiling, spraying everyone in the room with ice cold water.

"AHHHHH!"

"WHAT IS THIS!"

"I WANT MY MONEY BACK!"

These were the screams heard from the audience as they screeched and screamed from the water. They all jumped out from their seats and escaped the theater. Ruckus and Huey meanwhile were still wrestling from up above. Christian and Caesar scooted around them and escaped from the door. Huey managed to squirm free from Ruckus' grasp, but before he could actually find a good weapon around him, Ruckus screamed out as he lunged for Huey once more and the duo ended up crashing through the windows and into the wet theater itself. Huey reached in his back pocket and pulled out a pair of nunchucks. He turned around and saw that Ruckus was wielding a wooden staff. They narrowed their eyes at each other as they studied each other.

"This moment was a long time comin' li'l nigga," Ruckus said as he spun his staff.

Huey held his nunchucks at both ends. "Yeah. You owe me a fight anyhow."

Ruckus growled at him, attempting to be intimidating. Huey only smirked. They sprinted towards each other.

**~XXXX~**

Caesar and Christian sprinted out of the mall, as did many of the wet audience members who were extremely upset with the turn of events. Multitudes of them went up to the ticket barriers and demanded their money back. Others found it necessary instead to make it their top priority to dry off and find some new clothes. Among that group was Cairo and Jazmine. Caesar beckoned Christian closer as they hid behind some bushes and watched them.

"Well _that_ went well," Cairo grumbled as he took off his jacket in an attempt to air dry.

"Cairo, you shouldn't do that. It's cold out here!"

Jazmine _did_ have a point; the cool November air compared with the fact that they were dripping wet was just a cold waiting to happen.

"Well, I _was_ gonna take you out to dinner to Olive Garden, but under the circumstances-"

"Hey! You wanna go back to my house and chill instead? We could do a movie night!"

Cairo smiled at her. "I guess that sounds like a good idea. By any chance, will I be able to get a change of clothes there?"

"I think my dad wouldn't mind sparing a few pieces of clothes."

"Cool. Let's go milady."

They walked to Cairo's car. Just as they got in, Huey appeared next to Caesar and Christian, panting and out of breath.

"Hues! Where have you been?"

"And why is there a gash across your cheek?"

Huey rubbed his finger across his cheek and felt the liquid substance of blood. He winced at the slight pain that came with it, but he shook it off.

"What did I miss?"

"Cairo and Jazmine are relocating to her house to chill and watch movies."

"Oh _hell_ no," Huey muttered. Jazmine's house was most definitely _off_ limits. "Let's go."

They dashed across the parking lot, careful not to be seen, and escaped the madness of the movie theater.

**~XXXX~**

Cairo and Jazmine pulled up into the driveway of the DuBois house. They got out and Jazmine unlocked the door to the house and found Amy and Emily were on the couch watching tv. They had yet to leave.

"Oh! You guys are back waayyy earlier," Amy said as she saw the duo walk in, "Why so soon?"

"Something strange ended up happening. The movie malfunctioned, and then the fire alarm went off and we were doused with water from the ceiling sprinklers."

"_Ice cold_ water, mind you," Cairo said, his tone slightly annoyed, "Hey Jaz, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh it's down the hall, second door to your left."

Cairo smiled quickly before turning down the hallway. The girls looked at Jazmine after he left.

"So what's the plan, DuBois?" Emily asked.

"I was thinking more of a chill session and possible movie session. You guys wanna stay?"

"You sure Cairo wouldn't mind?" Amy asked unsure.

"Hey Cairo! Is it okay that the girls stay here with us?"

The door opened and Cairo came out. His dry shirt was in his hand but his torso was exposed, showing off his toned abs and amazing biceps and triceps. The girls practically drooled. "Sure they can," he said as he threw on the shirt. The girls straightened themselves out before Cairo got his head through the head hole. He then went over to the main couch and threw himself in it. He then patted the seat next to him as he looked directly at Jazmine. Blushing a bit, Jazmine went and sat down next to him. Emily and Amy giggled as Jazmine found it hard to look at him and instead reached for the remote.

"So…uh…w-what do you guys want to watch?" she stuttered out, fumbling with the remote.

"Oooh, let's watch The Little Mermaid!"

"Is that fine with you, Cairo?"

"I don't care. As long as I get to watch _something_ tonight."

As Jazmine messed with the remote, Amy's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She checked it and saw she had a text message from Christian.

**_-Christian: Hey what are you doing right now?_**

**_-I'm at Jaz's house having a movie night_**

**_-Christian: oh ok_**

The Disney theme played as the movie started, and the four of them settled down to watch the classic. However, they weren't even ten minutes into the movie when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be at this hour?" Amy grumbled as she went to check the door. She opened the door, and to everyone's shock they saw Christian, Caesar, and Huey there at the stoop.

"Hey fam!" Caesar greeted cheerfully as the three of them pushed their way inside.

"And what are you three doing here?" Jazmine asked suspiciously.

"Well Amy said y'all were having a movie night," Christian answered as he proceeded to raid the fridge, "So we decided to make our presence known!"

"I never said that you idiots were invited though," Amy spat out. "Girls only. Girls plus Cairo."

Huey turned his head to Cairo. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

"If you must know, mine and Jazmine's night was ruined at the theater, so we've relocated."

"Well since you three are here, I guess you can join us," Jazmine said as she made herself more comfortable, "We're watching The Little Mermaid."

Huey didn't like Disney movies that much, but hey if it meant keeping an eye on Cairo, then so be it.

Christian came back with food in his hands as he sat next on the floor and Caesar sat next to him helping himself. "Well by all means, let the movie commence!"

Huey went to the kitchen to grab himself a snack as Emily pressed the play button on the remote to resume the movie. As he looked in the pantry, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey," came Cairo's voice. Huey tensed up as he continued searching and didn't bother to turn around.

"What."

"I know you, Freeman. Something tells me you had something to do with the stuff that happened at the movies tonight."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Your all black attire."

"Black is my favorite color."

"…Don't play coy Huey. I just know it was you in some way."

Huey came up with a bag of chips and looked Cairo blankly in the eyes before moving to the fridge for something to drink. Cairo leaned up against the counter with his arms crossed.

"So since you won't assume the answer, maybe you'll answer my next question."

"Shoot."

"…How am I doing with Jaz?"

Huey stood up and looked Cairo square in the eyes. They stared each other down before Huey sighed and turned back into the fridge.

"You're…you're the perfect gentleman…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah. You two would make a somewhat decent couple."

Cairo looked over at Jazmine, whose attention was to the movie like the rest of the group. "You think I have a chance with her?"

"Just one thing."

"Sure."

"Promise me you won't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dare to, considering who her best friend is."

They looked at each other again and shared a knuckle punch. They both smirked as they looked over at Jazmine once more before joining the group in the living room.

**~XXXX~**

The basketball team reached their hotel after the five hour drive. They unloaded the bus with all of their stuff with them. The Coaches checked them in as the team waited in the lobby. After all was taken care of, the coaches returned to them.

"Alright team," Coach Tremur started off, "Rooms are ready for you to go. Boys on the first floor, girls on the second floor. No boys in the girls' rooms and vice versa. It's late, and we have a long day tomorrow so go on and get some shut eye. Wake up time is 7:00. Annnddd break!"

The teams got up and stretched. They were all tired and at the moment, beds were the ideal thing at the moment. They got all began to retire to their suites as Riley and Cindy straggled behind.

"Sooo, see you in the A.M.?" Riley asked in a low sleepy voice.

Cindy yawned. "You betcha. 'Night Reezy."

She leaned forward and hugged him and he hugged back. When they started to pull away, they looked each other. Riley began to lean in, his eyes half closed and his lips forming outwards, but Cindy pushed him back.

"Not now…"

"But…isn't this what you want? What we both want?"

"Yeah, it is. But this weekend is not the time. We're on a mission to bring both teams to victory in the finals of this tourney. I don't want emotions and feelings to get in the way of what we're trying to accomplish as captains. We have a job to do."

"I feel you. Fine, let's make a bet then."

"What you got in mind?"

"If both of our teams win the finals in the tourney, then we make it official what we got here."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Cindy chuckled.

"Uh, sure, whateva you see it as."

Cindy smirked as she picked up her bags. She then kissed Riley on the cheek. "It's a bet then. See you in the A.M. Reezy."

"'Night C-Murph."

They both began walking off. They shared one last look and smile before going off to their perspective rooms for the night.

**~XXXX~**

**Successful Operation or Nahh? Huey gives Cairo permission to date Jazmine! And Riley and Cindy are so close to being official!**

**Will Huey and Cairo ever truly become friends again?**

**Will Cairo stand a chance against asking out Jazmine?**

**Will both the boy and girls basketball teams win the tournament?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


	15. FifteenFifteenFifteen

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! School and graduation and college prepping and whatnot! So here's the update you guys have been waiting for! And as always, this story contains slash and gay pairings. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.**

* * *

><p><strong>~FifteenFifteenFifteen~<strong>

Caesar slept soundly in his bed after returning from the unintentional movie night at Jazmine's house. The drop of drool was slowly making its way down from his mouth to the pillow. He didn't get in until about two o'clock in the morning. He simply just snuck in by climbing the decorative wreath fence flower thing his mother had put up to "give the place a feminine touch" unaware that she merely just made sneaking out easier for her son, and thus through his window. He tossed and turned through what seemed an interesting dream.

_He was walking up the steep slope of The Hill to The Usual Spot. Huey was already there, except he wasn't quite himself. Things were floating around as if the concept of gravity seemed to no longer exist. Caesar himself found it hard to keep to the ground._

"_Huey!"_

_Huey turned and motioned him forward. Caesar found it hard to walk; it was like he was in space and moving in slow-motion. Huey had his normal neutral face on and Caesar couldn't help but smile. For some reason, the sight of Huey made him feel a certain way. Butterflies crept up in his stomach as he stared at him. Huey then reached up for a cloud, pulled it down, and climbed up upon it. He held out his arm for Caesar to hold on to. Caesar grabbed in pure awe as Huey helped him up on the cloud. Caesar wrapped his arms around Huey's torso and they took off into the sky, except it wasn't the sky anymore, but more like a warp zone. Huey turned and looked straight at him._

"_You've been deceived."_

"_What? W-W-What are you talking about Hues?"_

"_Where does your love loyalty lie?"_

"_Wha-With Hiro, of course!"_

_Huey blinked once before smirking and turning around. "You're playing yourself."_

"_How am I playing myself?"_

"_I'll show you."_

_With a swipe of his hand, Huey created a hole in the warp and they traveled out of it into a scenery of a blue-gray scheme. They flew for a few moments before Huey stopped by a random house and pulled up by one of the second story windows. There was groaning coming from inside._

"_Hiro would never deceive you? Isn't that your 'amazing' boyfriend right in there?"_

_Caesar looked inside and his heart fell and body completely froze over as he saw what was there. Hiro and another male was inside completely naked on the bed, with Hiro pounding the male hard from behind doggy-style. They were groaning loud in pure ecstasy._

"_No…"_

_Huey flew the cloud away above all the buildings, saying nothing as Caesar let a few tears fall._

"_I told you. I told you he wasn't right for you."_

"_You never said that! You said you had a bad vibe because of the whole gang stuff!"_

_Huey stopped the cloud and turned to face Caesar._

"_But I knew he wasn't the right one for you. However, I know who loves you more than he ever could."_

"_And who, might I ask, is that?"_

_He barely got the last word out before Huey grabbed his face with both hands and planted his lips upon his. Caesar's eyes shot up in pure shock, but he soon closed them and gave in to the kiss, going in deeper and more passionately. Huey pulled away and stared into Caesar's eyes; both of their eyes were dilated._

"_H-Huey?"_

"_I always have."_

_His face then suddenly went from a star-strucken gaze to a cross look of anger, sadness, and bitterness._

"_But you were too busy to even notice."_

_Before Caesar could say anything else, Huey savagely pushed him off of the cloud and flew away. Caesar was falling downwards at a rapidly increasing pace as the ground came closer into view._

"_AAAHHHHHHH!"_

_He was falling. Falling. Falling. Falling. There was no going back now-_

THUD.

Caesar thrashed about in his covers and clothes pile as he opened his eyes and shot up. He looked around and realized he had fallen out of his bed onto the ground amidst his clothes that were strewn over the place. Smacking his mouth, he went downstairs into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water to sooth his dry mouth. He also found that he was sweating and he felt extremely flustered. He had to admit it; lately, Huey had made him feel a certain way when he looked at him and it was bothering him. Huey had always just been a close friend from young. He was handsome nonetheless and all the girls secretly wanted him, but what confused Caesar the most was how Huey could have a girl like Jazmine just slip through his fingers into the arms of Caesar.

He sipped his water. Huey was always there for him and the two of them relate very well with each other. Maybe if he wasn't dating Hiro and Huey was actually gay, the duo could make a very handsome couple, right?

Caesar stopped all thoughts as he put down his glass. It would never happen and he knew that. Huey was as straight as can be. Nothing would change that. With his daydreams aside, Caesar downed his water and went about starting his day.

**~XXXX~**

The basketball team was roaming down Boston in high spirits. They had won the first round of the tournament. They chatted animatedly as they all walked down the street of the mall strip, looking for a place to eat and possibly do some shopping afterwards. Cindy was linked with Riley as they watched Pauly moonwalk backwards while balancing a basketball on his head.

"Better watch it, Pauly," Cindy smirked, "You're gonna fall and whack your precious lightskinned head."

"Yeah yeah ye-"

Pauly tripped over a grate and fell flat backwards into a large dirty puddle. The teammates around him laughed as he slowly got up and stood in an awkward stance while dripping the dirty water. He shook as his clothes stuck to him.

"Aww Pauly!" Riley hollered. "Shoulda listened to the white girl! She knows best!"

"Man, whateva! I need some new clothes now. This is _not_ going to cut it."

"Well let's go inside this Vans outlet right here," Lisa pointed.

The four teammates walked inside the outlet store, sweeping out the store as they looked around for clothes for Pauly to wear. Unrecognizable rock music blasted from the speakers as they checked out the store; Lisa looked at the skateboards, Riley looked at tanks, Cindy looked at shoes to add to her collection, and Pauly looked for anything that could get him out of his wet, dirty clothes. As they looked on, the door opened and a group of snobbish-looking rich white boys walked in. The main one, who was tall with spiked blonde hair, locked his eyes over on Cindy an proceeded to approach her.

He placed his arm on top of the shelf that Cindy was at and stared at her. Cindy merely rolled her eyes as she continued browsing the shoes like he wasn't there. After two minutes of being ignored, the boy cleared his throat. Cindy groaned loudly before swerving around to give the boy her full attention with one of her eyebrows arched.

"And how in God's name can I help _you_?"

"Well I just wanted to embrace my presence to a cute looking girl like yourself and also-"

"_Boy_, if you don't tell me what you want," Cindy said in an annoyed voice as she went back to the shoes; he had lost her attention as quickly as he had gained it.

"Sass. I like that in a girl. You from around here?"

"Bitch you're messing with a Woodcrest girl."

"Woodcrest? That's about five hours out from here, right? What's a blonde beauty like yourself doing here?"

"Basketball tourney." God, this guy could not understand that Cindy was completely uninterested.

"Oh hey! What a coincidence! Me and my friends are in the tournament too. Name's Chris Shears. Paul Revere High School Mavericks."

"Cindy McPhearson. Woodcrest Devils."

"Oh that was you guys that whooped the Warriors asses? Yeah, they weren't ready for you guys."

Cindy rolled her eyes; could he just, like, _go away_?

"I'm busy."

"Nah, you not. I think we should have a soda together. Right now."

"What is this, a 50s movie? Go away, bitch."

She proceeded down the shelf. Chris shook his head. "Just how I like 'em. Sassy and mean."

He followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Cindy never whipped around so fast in her life. She glared down the tall boy but he merely just stared at her with side smirk.

"Let. _Go_."

"Nah. I don't think so."

He held on and Cindy struggled against him, emitting high-pitched groans from her mouth. However, Chris didn't falter nor flinch once. "LET GO OF ME YOU BIG DICK!"

She said the right words that time. In a heartbeat, Riley appeared by her side and yanked her away from the boy's clutches. She stood a little ways off while Riley squared Chris off; they were the same height.

Chris looked over Riley before smirking. "This your little boy toy?" He looked over at Cindy. "He don't look like nothing much."

Riley shoved Chris to the ground and stood over him, growling menacingly in his face. "Nothin' much, huh? I'll show you nothin' much, nigga."

"Don't you lay a finger on Chris!" The rest of Chris' crew came and surrounded them. Riley glared at all of them before snapping his head back down at Chris.

"Fellow niggas?"

"Teammates, if you will. We're the Mavericks, better known as the team that your boys' team will face in the finals tomorrow."

"Hey! You boys!" one of the clerks yelled. "If you don't behave yourselves, we will have to ask you to leave!"

Riley growled at Chris once more before letting him get up. Normally he would've ignored the clerk's warning and fight the bitch anyways, but with the tournament in full swing, Riley couldn't risk being benched over a stupid fight, especially when the person in question was the one he'd have to face.

"We'll be on our way. Couldn't _possibly_ get caught up in Woodcrest trash. See ya around, weaklings."

Chris shoved past Riley out the door, flanked by his teammates on either side of him. He looked back over his shoulder one last time.

"You should be nice sweetheart," he called at Cindy, "When I win, I wanna get a chance to tap that before you leave."

It took every ounce of being inside Riley to allow Chris to walk out of the door with his teammates to wherever they were headed to next. He estimated the timing and waited until the Mavericks were not within running outside after them distance before turning back to Cindy.

"You good, C-Merph?"

"I'm good."

"Woah, that almost turned crucial," Lisa said as she surfaced over; she had witnessed the incident from a distance.

"The important thing is that it's over with," Cindy muttered, "Where's Pauly?"

"In the dressing room trying out the stuff he picked out."

"Cool." Cindy turned around and started to walk at a brisk pace to the door. Riley ran to her and turned her around to face him. She looked at anywhere else but him.

"C, what's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Den why you actin' like dis?"

"So what? It's whatever."

"Cindy, please don't lie. If that guy said or did something to you-"

She shrugged him off roughly and turned around. "He didn't do anything crucial. I'm fine. I _don't_ need you fighting my battles for me."

"Wait, what?" But before he could say anything else, Cindy had already walked out of the store. _What was that about?_

"Hey Riles! How do I look? I need a second opinion cause Lisa here don't think it's good."

Riley turned around and just stared. Lisa had her head down covering her face with her hand. Pauly walked out of dressing room. The shirt that he was wearing looked fine. His pants, however, were a different story.

"Pauly," Riley started slowly, "Um, what size are your pants?"

Pauly looked down at them. His muscular build was bulging through the pant legs but even then the pants looked oddly tight on him. "Oh, it's like an eight."

Riley shook his head and stared with his eyes wide open and one eyebrow arched. "Um, _excuse you_? Did you say an _eight_?"

"Yeah. Why, too tight?"

"Nigga! Them's girl's pants you got on!"

"Nuh uh! Pants are measured as 2, 4, 6, 8-"

"NIGGA THAT'S HOW YOU MEASURE GIRL'S PANTS!"

"I tried to tell him," Lisa said as she shook her head while throwing Pauly a pair of average male pants that were his waist size. "There."

"What are these" He held out the pants to inspect them.

"Those are the pants that will _not_ make us embarrassed to be seen with you. Now go change."

"But-"

"NOW."

**~XXXX~**

"Bring him in."

The metal doors opened and two thuggish figures carried another figure by the arms with a cloth bag wrapped around his head. They dropped the body in front of the throne chair before stepping back. The man got out of his chair, walked towards the figure and pulled the bag off, revealing Hiro whose mouth ducktaped. Hiro looked up in fear at Skyler as Skyler walked around him.

"No need to fear, Hiro. You're not in trouble today."

Hiro let out a silent sigh of relief through his nostrils and relaxed his muscles. "I do, however, have a mission for you."

Hiro stiffened back up and stared. Skyler stopped to look him in the eyes before smirking.

"I'm sending you, Desmond, and Kent on a trip to the Wuncler Mansion. I need you to deliver a large shipment of a package for me."

Hiro made to talk but then remembered his mouth was covered in tape. Skyler reached down and yanked the tape off of him causing Hiro to tear up. "I was going to ask what the was inside the package, sir."

"Hmmm, let's just say it's full of..._revenge_. Now off you go."

"No, uh, time limit, sir?"

"Ummmm...soon as possible is prefered, but take your time with this one. I've been waiting on this for quite sometime but I could wait a bit more."

Hiro stood up and headed for the door, escorted out by the same thugs that carried him in. Skyler went back to his chair and pondered a bit more. Revenge shall taste sweet.

**~XXXX~**

Huey laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had planned on going for a run but quickly changed his mind. Granddad had gone to the park to play checkers with Ruckus so he had the whole house to himself. He cleared out his mind of anything and anyone. He needed this. Head full of emptiness, pitch black nothing. It was a Zen moment. He channeled his inner spirit, locked out the negativity and thought neutral thoughts. He was relaxed. No distractions. No worries. No nothing-

"HUEY! HUEY FREEMAN!"

So much for that.

Huey groaned as he opened his eyes slowly and made his way to the window. He opened it to see that Jazmine stood on the lawn looking above. She smiled brightly as she jumped up and down on the lawn, arm going crazy as she waved. Huey gave a single wave back with no change in expression. He left the room and descended down the stairs to the door. He had barely opened up the door before Jazmine had glomped on to him for a hug.

"Hi Hueykins!"

"Hi."

Without hugging back, Huey closed the door and carried the still-hugging Jazmine to the couch where she finally let go. He sat down on the other couch and turned on the tv.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mommy and Daddy are both at work and I didn't want to be home alone."

"I would think you'd hang out with Cairo though."

"He's with his friends."

"Oh."

"I _did_ however come to ask you something."

"Oh?"

Jazmine rotated herself to face him. "Have you told Caesar yet?"

"About what?"

"_Huey_."

"Mmmm..."

Huey gave Jazmine his full attention this time. "I do plan on saying something very soon, but I don't know how to go about that."

"Just say you're gay."

"Yes Jazmine, because saying 'Oh by the way Caesar, I'm gay!' is the perfect way to shout it out."

"You're gonna have to tell him eventually. This isn't something you can hold in forever."

"I know."

Huey pondered and let out a sigh. There was no more sense in holding it in any longer. He'd have to tell Caesar the truth about his feelings and what he really was. He'd have to. And maybe, just maybe, Caesar would dump Hiro for him.

**~XXXX~**

**Caesar is dreaming about Huey! Hiro has been set a new mission! And Huey is finally going to tell Caesar!**

**How will Caesar react to Huey's news?**

**What type of 'revenge' does Skyler have in mind?**

**Will the basketball teams win the tournament?**

**All this and more in the next update!**

**Read&Review!**


End file.
